


These Walls and My Demons (part 2)

by clexasupercorptOTP



Series: These Walls and My Demons [2]
Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Everyone gets happy endings!!!, Except The Bad Guys, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasupercorptOTP/pseuds/clexasupercorptOTP
Summary: Continuation of These Walls and My Demons part one.The pack must work together to save one of their own, and along the way find love, trust and most of all... a family





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.

**Chapter One**

**11:30pm Friday**

Hope was filled with so much anger and yet with so much fear. She was scared, not for herself, but for Penelope. She knew the girl was strong but if her abduction was by any of the people Mikael had warned her about, Penelope wouldn’t stand a chance against their torture. She broke out of her thoughts by a soft whimper behind her.

She turned around to see that the small sound had come from her other mate,  _ Josie. _ Hope realized then, that she was pumping out extremely dominant pheromones and all of her friends and family were before her on their knees, necks bared. 

She reeled in her anger and held her hand out for Josie to take, “I am so sorry Jo. I just am so angry and I let it control me. Please forgive me.” 

Josie spoke softly as she took Hope’s warm hand, “I’m worried and scared too Hope. But we will get her back, I know we will.” 

Hope nodded and turned to the rest of her pack, “To answer the unasked question, Penelope was taken. By whom or what, I don't know. But she was, but I-“ she paused and rethought her words “we will get her back.” 

The teen looked at her friends and family before her “This isn’t going to be easy. We have very few ideas on who would take Penelope, and on top of that, we have created an entire Tribrid pack. Each of you has new powers, new abilities, and you will have cravings for more.”

“But you cannot let the vampire or wolf or even witch inside control you. If you believe or have worries that you are not strong enough to keep control, tell someone. Tell us all, we are a pack. A family now. And several people close to me once spoke of a vow, that a family is always and forever.” 

Hope glanced over to the elder Mikaelson’s with a small smile before she looked to the others, “I happen to agree. There will be those who hate us. There are those who will fear the people we have, however unintentionally, brought back from the dead. There will be those who will seek to tear us apart from each other. But I believe we can get through anything.” 

Hayley and Niklaus walked up to their daughter and Josie with serious faces. The two adults each took a place next to the teens. Niklaus on Hope’s left, and Hayley on Josie’s right. Hayley spoke up, “Hope is right. Those of us who have lived through moments like these, this new pack, this new family, it’s a chance for all of us to redeem ourselves. Let those that came after us, these young adults we raised and watched grow, let them guide us from our ways of darkness and evil.” 

The selection of adults looked around at one another and gave each other looks of understanding and agreement of Hayley and their new alpha. Aiden piped up “So what should we do now? I know we need to find Penelope but how? And do we get more help?” 

Hope was quiet as Aiden asked his questions. She looked over to Josie who was looking back at her with determined yet gentle eyes. Hope looked back at Aiden, “We do need to find her and we will, but for now we head back to the compound. We let all the students there know what has happened. We will then call the Parks, Dr. Saltzman and Ms. Forbes- Salvatore. They have every right to know what’s going on as well.” 

Everyone nodded and turned to go walk to the limo that dropped them off, to begin with. As everyone was walking, they split up into smaller groups:

Jed, Jase, Raphael, and Keelin

MG, Kaleb, and Rebekah

Freya, May, and Lizzie

Jackson, Aiden, and Josh

Kol, Vincent, and Elijah

Lizzie, Josie, and Camille 

Mikael walked alongside Landon, enjoying the young man’s sarcastic humor. 

Hope watched as she walked behind the rest of them and sighed. She felt a presence to her left and looked over to see her father offering his arm as they walked, she accepted it and leaned on her father. Niklaus chuckled “These people will fight for you and your loves my littlest wolf. But in order to stand strong together. In order for them to fight alongside one- another, they must learn to trust each other and bond. Put aside the past and focus on the incredible future you have given us the chance to create.” 

She turned her head to the right when she heard a small snort leave her mom, “I can't believe I am about to say this but, your father is right Hope. We may be a pack, but we don't trust each other nor do we really know each other.”

Hope knew her parents were right, but how would she even begin to start having the pack bond? Is now really the right time to be bonding? Her mate was missing, their priority should be finding Penelope. 

There was a soft hand placed upon her right shoulder before the tug that made her slow down to a stop. Niklaus removed his arm from hers and she let her parents step in front of her. “It will take a while for everyone to land on their feet. For the pack to land on its feet. But we will be here every step of the way Hope. You're not alone in this.” 

Hope smiled at her mom's words and moved forward to wrap her arms around Hayley and Niklaus waists, taking a moment to breathe in the familiar scents of her parents. She pulled back and looked up at them both “I've missed you both so much.” A lone tear made its way down her cheek before Klaus swiped it away with his thumb. 

“And we have missed you just as much.” Niklaus voiced quietly

The trio shared one final hug and continued to walk back to the limo, climbing in after everyone else. As they made their way back to the compound everyone was sitting in silence before Landon spoke up, 

“Do you think Dr. Saltzman is gonna let me stay now? I mean cause technically I am supernatural right??” 

All the teens busted out laughing making the adults smile widely, loving how joyous and free the group of young adults seemed at that moment.

**12:00am Saturday**

As the limo pulled up in front of the compound, Hope suddenly became tense. She focused her hearing into her home, hoping she was wrong about what she was hearing. She sighed heavily and refocused to those in the limousine with her. She looked over to the twins, “Your dad is here, and he is not happy. Marcel is going to lose it if your dad keeps threatening and yelling in his face.” 

Hope was surprised that Lizzie looked as pleased as Josie did upon their father's arrival, which was to say neither girl was pleased. The original tribrid glanced to those around her locking eyes with father, 

“I don’t care how angry you are, how many threats he makes, or what Dr. Saltzman says, there will be NO bloodshed today at our hands. Am I clear?” Everyone agreed, satisfied with her pack’s reply she left the limo. 

She glanced to the truck pulling up behind them and smiled as Josh and Adien hopped out. With a simple nod they stood by the compound gates waiting for the others. She held out her hand to help her mom, her aunts, Davina, Lizzie, Josie, May and Camille exit the limo, and then stepped aside to let the gentleman follow them out and into the breezy midnight air. With a quick mental headcount Hope lead the large group through the gates.

The young alpha watched as Dr. Saltzman, Marcel and the rest of the Salvatore students (who were awoken by the screaming match between their headmaster and new friends) get extremely quiet. She straightened her posture, took a deep breath and lead the others inside. 

She walked through the final archway, stopping a few feet inward and waited as her friends and family stepped up closely behind her. She raised her chin higher, let her fangs drop and her eyes darken as she gracefully walked up to Alaric. 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work!

**Chapter Two**

As she took the first step, Josie stepped up quickly and sidled up to the right of Hope lacing their fingers, also letting her own fangs drop and eyes turn black. Following the girls, Hayley stood to the right of the duo and Niklaus stood to the left, keeping their fangs retracted and eyes normal shades. 

Alaric stood frozen in his place not knowing how to react to the sight of his daughter alongside the supposed “villain” of his own story. He was broken out of his stupor when Lizzie made her way to the front, passing Hope and Josie standing between her pack and her father she began to speak, 

“Before you start yelling and accusing, we didn’t know the others would come back to life. This was also not forced upon us, we all chose this for ourselves and for each other. Even if we didn’t, we can't take it back, what’s done is done.”

Alaric studied his daughter and the way she stood proud with the adults and teens around her. His eyes flicked back to Niklaus who wore a serious expression. Alaric grew furious, pulling himself to full height and stepping threatenly towards his daughter. 

Before he could move a single step Niklaus himself rushed forward, “I would rethink how you approach the twin to my alpha’s soulmate. Yes?”

Alaric’s eyes grew darker with rage as he drew his arm back and hit Niklaus square in the nose. As the entire pack went to make their way to their friend’s defence Hope raised her hand, effectively stopping them. She was silent for a few moments as she recalled a distant memory of something she once heard a story about. When she did speak get voice was calm and steady, 

“Make a circle. No one interferes and no one stops what happens.” The new pack moved to position, wondering what Hope had planned. 

When Hope and Alaric were the only ones left in the middle of the large ring Hope spoke loudly for the students on the second floor watching from above, 

“I may be new to this. We may be a new pack. We may not be perfect, nor do we all have perfect pasts. But I WILL NOT allow senseless violence towards MY pack go unanswered.” she paused to turn to Alaric.

“Alaric Saltzman not only attempted to make threatening actions against his eldest daughter Lizzie, but he also hit my father for nothing more than protecting said daughter. I don’t want anymore violence, so help me decide what to do with this.” 

Josie moved into the ring slightly catching Lizzie’s eye to do the same. Noticing the movement, Hope turned to face her mate and her twin as Josie spoke up, “Let my dad fight me and Lizzie, We won’t go easy and he needs to learn we aren’t children who can be controlled anymore, we need to forge our own path.” Hope and everyone else in the room was stunned to hear the typically gentle brunette’s words. 

Davina got Hope’s attention, “She’s right Hope, Alaric will never learn until the girls prove themselves. This also will show outsiders we don’t take our own revenge but our pack will protect us and defend us.”

“What better example of unity than the two girls who although told to do so, took your father’s life, fight their own father in his defence.” Hope glanced at the rest of the pack one by one, seeing the slight head nods and protective fire in all of their eyes, including her friends from school. 

The young Mikaelson faced Alaric once more, “They have made their decision.” Hope looked to Alaric and shook her head at him and moved to stand in between her Aunt Freya and her Aunt Keelin as Josie and Lizzie made their way into the ring. She felt her wolf instantly calm at the elder wolf's presence and let her tense muscles relax a fraction.

“There is only one rule to this fight, one side must yield.”

Hope gave a nod and the twins moved swiftly to have their father placed between them. Alaric spun so each of his daughters were in his peripheral vision. “Girls, we don’t have to do this. You aren’t monsters. You aren't like the Mikaelson’s.” 

The man knew immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say as her heard a feral growl leave Lizzie’s mouth before she rushed him, landing a clenched fist to his lower stomach and a knee to his nose as his crouched over. 

The blonde teen took a few small steps back as she watched her father stumble backwards and into a solid body behind him. He quickly spun and came face to face with an angry Josie, he saw the twitch in her arm and was able to duck the surprisingly fast right hook. 

He gave her a quick rough shove and sent her sliding a few feet away, and in doing so made him lose whatever balance he had left. Falling to the floor he pled with his daughters, “Josie, Lizzie, please stop. We can talk about how to fix this.” 

The entire compound grew tense as Josie roared, “THERE IS NOTHING TO FIX DAD!! HOPE IS MY SOULMATE, THE MIKAELSON’S ARE NOW MY FAMILY TOO! LIZZIE AND I ARE LOVED AND WELCOMED INTO THIS PACK YOU ARE SO SET ON HATING!....” she grew silent to take a deep breath, 

“and the love and the feeling of home that I know I already feel so soon, surrounded by every single one of these people. From Mikael and Niklaus to Camille and Davina, they are all my family and I will protect them and fight for them.” 

“She’s right Daddy, I don’t deserve to have this feeling of family and warmth and love, especially because of how I’ve treated Hope, Penelope, and yes even Josie. But they gave it to me anyway, no matter what or who I am or what I’ve done. And that’s more than I can say about you..” 

Alaric looked from his daughter’s, who have joined sides again standing in front of him, to the elder Mikaelson’s (who were trying to keep themselves calm for the teens around them but really wanting to rip the feeble man to bits), to the students he and Caroline recruited themselves for Salvatore. 

He watched as Hope stood proud, clearly made for the role she is in now. He looked to the students upon the second floor watching down at the scene below. His gaze landed back onto his little girls, who clearly have grown up to be such powerful young women. 

He knew he couldn’t accept this fate for them so easily, but he would try. Not for himself or for the adults in the pack, but for the teens who need as much help and support as possible at this time. Alaric lowered his head, wincing at the sharp pain that burst from his nose, and lowered his eyes to stare at the floor, “I yield.” 

All was quiet for a few moments then he heard feet shuffling towards him. He looked up as a calloused hand appeared in his sight. He stared up at Niklaus as the sandy-haired man spoke, “I think it is time we stood together for once. Not for ourselves but for our daughters.” Klaus lowered his hand farther “Let us stand together for our family, shall we?” 

Alaric saw nothing but truth and honesty from the man and nodded as he reached up and took the offered hand. He winced as Niklaus pulled him up and steadied the taller man. Alaric's eyes flickered to Davina as she walked towards the men, “Lean down a little, I‘m going to heal your nose.” Alaric did as told and soon his face felt completely fine. 

**12:35am Saturday**

“Thank you.” He sighed as Davina only rolled her eyes and went to check on Lizzie and Josie. 

His head turned as NIklaus gave an amused snort, “What’s so funny?” 

“Well besides the fact that you just got your rear handed to you by teenagers, your daughters no less. I find it funny that even after all this time one Davina Claire has not grown any less of a diva than when I first met her.”

Alaric could only chuckle and nod along with Niklaus as he knew both statements to be nothing but true. He sighed as he watched the newly made pack laughing, joking around with one another, and making sure the twins were injury free. 

His jaw dropped and he lost the ability to speak as Niklaus rushed over to save the fair maiden Josie once more. 

He knew that the man had a soft spot for his own daughter, but Alaric never thought he would see the day when Niklaus Mikaelson was as gleeful and joyous as he was then surrounded by people he knew well and barely knew at all. 

The eldest Saltzman turned when he felt a strong but steady presence behind him. He went to face the group once more as Hope joined him. The pair stood in silence before Hope spoke quietly, “I only ever want what is best for my family and those I care for. I care about you Dr. Saltzman, but my pack will always take rank.”

“I know, you did what you had to do.”

“With that cleared up, I assume you have noticed the absence of one very sassy yet fashionable ravenette, yes?”

“I had wondered where Miss Park is, but my mind was still stuck on seeing a handful of very powerful and up until a few hours ago, very dead people.” Alarice turned when Hope placed a hand on his arm.

“She was taken moments after we finished the binding spell and tie up loose ends.” before Alaric could start freaking out Hope continued steadily “panicking and losing our minds are going to do nothing to help Penelope. She needs this pack and our allies to work together and be smart about this.”

The man knew that Hope was right, so he took a breath and calmed himself down. He looked over to the small pack and smiled at the large grins plastered on his daughters’ faces. He looked back towards the alpha, “I am going to call the school. Let Emma, Dorian and Caroline know what is going on around here. I am also going to call Penelope’s parents. Hopefully they answer this time.” 

Hope cocked her head, “What do you mean hopefully?”

Alaric sighed “I can’t say that they don’t care or love Penelope but they never bring her home for the holidays, they never answer my calls to them the first time. They also never come to visit or call to check up on her. I have a feeling her home life is one that makes her life feel more empty than she lets on.”

Hope growled low in her throat at the information. When she felt a gentle, yet unfamiliar, hand press in between her shoulder blades, she calmed down slightly. Looking over her shoulder she locked eyes with Camille. The blonde glanced towards Alaric, “You should go spend time with your daughters and their new pack. You will need to learn to work with them all now.”

Knowing he was being dismissed the father went to join his children, glancing back towards Hope, Camille spoke softly, “Would you like to go somewhere and talk? In my first lifetime I was actually a therapist you know?” 

The small joke made Hope quirk her lips and nod. The teen followed Camille up the stairs and down the halls of the compound wondering where they were headed. When they reached the room across from Hope’s room Camille turned, “Is this room being occupied right now?” 

“No, Josh and Marcel know better than to place anyone in my wing without asking first. Why this room?” 

“This used to be the room I stayed in long before you were old enough to remember.”

“Really?”

As Camille followed Hope into the room she laughed “Yep! Your father was always trying to keep me safe and away from all of the dangers. Although it never really worked, I was too stubborn to stay put.” 

Hope sat down on the edge of the bed with a chuckle and motioned for Camille to join her, “What was he like? My father I mean, my family says you changed him and made him better. Is that true?”

The blonde studied the girl before her and smiled softly, “I like to think we changed each other. Before meeting your dad I was always so soft and always believed the good in people no matter what. I was all the good and never the bad. Your father was the opposite, so I became more guarded and he became more gentle.”

Hope hummed then was quiet for a moment before she looked into blue-green eyes “Did you love him?”

Camille’s soft smile dimmed slightly, “I had love for him. He was dark and mysterious with a soft spot for art, but I didn’t love him and he didn’t love me, the way most people thought.” 

“So, you didn't love him the way you love my mom?” Camille’s jaw dropped and Hope continued with a sheepish grin, “I saw the way you both looked at each other and it reminded me of how Penelope, Josie and I look at each other.” 

The older woman let out a warm chuckle and looked into Hope’s eyes, “First you saved my life, and now you are pointing out feelings that I have tried to keep buried for years. Literally buried if we are to be honest here.”

Hope’s brows furrowed with a soft frown, “Don’t bury them anymore. You are getting a second chance at life and love. Don’t let it go to waste.” Before Camille could reply they heard the pack and the others start yelling and then the sound of smashing filled the duo’s ears. Without a word Hope and Camille sped down to the center of the compound. 

**12:50am Saturday**

As the teen took in the scene before her she saw Jed and Raphael holding a blonde woman on her knees as Mikael quickly locked the anti-magic shackles on her pale wrists. She saw Freya and Keelin tying up a brunette, her grandfather walking by to place the iron cuffs on her as well. 

Lastly, she turned to see Niklaus and Elijah holding a man with his head bowed and blood dripping from an open wound onto the grey cement flooring. 

She looked slightly past her friends, aunts, father, uncle, and grandfather to see Jackson, Vincent, Aiden, Marcel, and Davina standing in front of Hayley, Kol, Josh, and Rebekah trying to keep them from the unknown women and man. 

She then saw MG, Kaleb, Jase, May, Lizzie, Josie, Alaric and Landon standing in front of the non- pack students in case something got out of hand with the three captives. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hope bellowed 

Mikael stepped back from the man and stood next to Elijah as everyone else froze in place. Hope looked from Mikael to her Aunt Freya to her mother, all of whom were fuming red ready to beat these people to a pulp. “Anyone care to inform me why we now have three, what looks like captives and why my grandfather was restraining the two women with anti-magic cuffs?” 

Freya spoke first “Hope, that is Esther Mikaelson, your grandmother. This is Dahlia, your great aunt. And that is Finn Mikaelson, your uncle. We have them restrained because Mikael told us what he told you at the cemetery, we didn’t want them to become too powerful.”

“Not to mention that each one of them has tried to hurt or kill you,” Hayley tried shoving past Jackson but he refused to let her pass, “I swear if I ever get my hands on you I will rip-”

Hope nodded in understanding but cut off her mother's threats, “Yes they could be responsible for Penelope’s kidnapping, but what if they weren’t. There are other people and things out there that want us dead as much as these members of the family wanted the Originals dead, is there not? If they try anything to hurt this family again Mom, I will make them pay, but for now they stay unharmed.” Hayley only grunted, but she did stop pushing on Jackson.

Elijah sighed and cleared his throat talking directly to Freya, “Hope is right sister, we are so stuck in the ways of our past we thought the worst first. If we are to be better than we were before it starts with the war this family has been in with each other.”

Hope nodded her thanks to her uncle, “Release them from their bonds, should they become a threat to anyone the bonds will go back on. Until then, they are our guests. Is that understood?”

Freya nodded and removed the magic dampening chains from her mother and aunt while Niklaus and Elijah released Finn from their grasp. Hope watched as the two women stood up gracefully, dusting off their shirts and moving to stand closer to each other. When her gaze flicked over to her uncle she saw he was struggling to stand. 

She silently made her way over, squatted down, and wrapped her arm around her Uncle's waist. He looked over with a slightly dropped jaw but a grateful look. Both of their heads quickly swiveled when another arm wrapped around him, helping them stand. Hope smiled at her father as Finn struggled to find his words. 

Before they could begin their hobbled walk, Hope was tapped on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up into the eyes of her grandfather, “Let me help Niklaus carry your uncle upstairs, I believe there is someone who really would like to hold you this time around.” 

He nodded his head to the side. Expecting him to be talking about her mom, the auburn-haired teen was surprised but happy to find Josie there staring at the trio. 

Hope smiled back at her grandfather as he took her place, “Thank you.”

He gave a small smile back as his eyes flicked over to Esther, “I remember what being in love felt like. You don’t have to thank me one bit child.”

With that the men left the room, and slowly everyone became less tense and began to talk with one another. Hope laughed as a few of the Salvatore non- pack witches shyly approached Esther and Dahlia in a kind of awe. 

When she saw her grandmother and great aunt being polite and happy to answer the variety of questions she sought out a set of hastily put up space buns. Hope walked up to Josie and fell into warm awaiting arms. She purred happily and buried her head in Josie neck breathing deeply. 

The taller teen sighed with a large grin as she held Hope close. The girls just sat there holding each other in their own world for several moments. They were pulled out of it by Lizzie waltzing up to the duo, “OMG! I never really put together how many of the most powerful supernatural’s in the world were either part of your family or an extremely close family friend!”

Hope chuckled at the blonde’s excitement, “You and me both. Sometimes we will be in class and the lesson will be on some sort of magic history and the teacher is like,  _ Today class we will be talking about how the great Davina Claire blew up the ancestors,  _ and it suddenly will hit me like this woman is the same woman who once had a chocolate milk drinking contest with me, and wind up having it spewed out of her nose.”

Josie and Lizzie were just staring at Hope, jaws dropped when they heard a familiar voice, “You cheated, it wasn’t a fair contest! Besides don’t tell Penelope that, I can’t have my rep ruined by spilt milk…” Davina finished as she joined the trio. It was quiet for a moment when they all burst out into laughter. 

Lizzie wiped a happy tear from her eye, “Oh geez, I haven’t heard a joke that bad since our dad told us that Lady Gaga joke.”

Davina gave a playful scowl, “Hey now I’ve heard that joke, do not bring me down to that level!”

They all were sent into another round of laughter. The four women stood there talking and laughing when they turned their heads to a sharp whistle coming from the staircase. The entire room became quiet as they looked at Niklaus curiously.

He stood there for a few moments in silence before he spoke, “Hundreds of years ago, I was turned into a beast. I craved blood and the innocents paid for that curse when I could not control my hunger. Then I became the only one of my kind, an outcast and the bastard in my family. After my siblings and I fled our home, we were hunted by our father and others who wanted us dead.”

“Along the way, I became cold, heartless and merciless. Then I went to a small town called Mystic Falls and there I met a woman. I paid her no mind at first but then in a moment of weakness we had a one night stand.”

He looked at Hayley with a soft smirk and then to Hope with a proud grin, “From that one night, she was with child mine and, a daughter no less. Weeks later, I met a woman who opened my eyes to the ways of compassion and trust. Months later, several had attempted the murder of my unborn heir and my long lost sister found her way home. Eventually, my daughter was born, giving her mother a second chance at life and myself a chance to be better than I was.”

He began to descend the stairs, “My life was no longer mine. It became hers, I fought harder and loved deeper. Those of you who know me, know she is my world, those of you who don't believe me to be a monster.”

“ If I had a say, I would agree with both. I am monster yet I am a father. I was dead and now I live. I was king,” he stood directly in front of his daughter, “and now, long may the true queen reign.” 

His final words were followed by him dropping to one knee, bowing his head deeply. Soon after he fell, Elijah, Kol, Hayley, Rebekah, Freya, Mikael, Esther, Dahlia and so on and so forth. One by one, every single person got to their knees and bowed not only to Hope, but also to the strength of the pack. 

Josie was the last to be standing, but after a gentle kiss to Hope’s cheek, she bowed from the waist only, symbolizing that although Hope was alpha. She herself was a leader as well. 

After several long moments of everyone but Hope and Josie kneeling, the group stood all looking at Hope with love, respect, and so much trust. She looked at her father with tear-filled eyes and quickly closed the few steps between them, burying her face in his chest, hugging him tightly. 

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his daughter before letting her go, “You will do amazing things and I am only so lucky to be here once more to witness it all.”

She smiled at her father with happy tears in her eyes, “I’m lucky to have you all here.”

Their moment was interrupted by Mikael approaching the duo and locking eyes with Hope, “Young one, Finn is asking to speak to you and Josie alone.” 

**1:00am Saturday**

The trio turned to face Davina as she let out a deep growl, also getting the attention of Rebekah and Camille. As the duo walked up quietly, Davina spoke, “You must be crazy in the brains if you think I’m going to let any of the teens up there with him alone. Especially not Hope, Josie or Lizzie.”

Rebekah placed her hand on the brunette’s lower back, “I understand your protectiveness love, I really do. But if we are all to turn over a new leaf, we need to let the teens take charge for once. Gods know what happens when the adults are.” 

Davina glared up into bright blue eyes for a short moment before she caved, “Fine, but I will be listening in and if he even tries to make a threat I will rip his throat out.”

The rest of the group watched closely at the interaction between the women before them before Klaus commented, “This dear sister, is why I always believed your other suitors were simply no good for you. Miss Claire is a fine choice for a sister- in- law, don’t keep us waiting long yes?”

Rebekah glared playfully at her brother as Davina stood jaw slacked, trying to process the man’s words. Hope took this moment, not only to shake her head at her family’s surprisingly dorky tactics, but to also make her way hand in hand with Joise up to where her eldest uncle awaited them. 

As they reached the door they vaguely heard, without her super- hearing mind you, Davina groan loudly, “Dammit Hope! We’re still listening in, nice try for an escape though!”

She and Josie both giggled softly in return. Hope went to reach for the doorknob but was stopped gently by a pale hand. She looked over to Camille with surprise, “Is everything okay?”

The blonde smiled reassuringly, “Yes, of course, but I just wanted you to know, that I’ll be right outside this door. If you need me just call out okay?”

Josie questioned her before Hope could say anything, “Why would you wait out here? I mean the rest of the pack is downstairs, so why not wait with them?”

“Because even with these new tribrid powers, we don’t know how intuned we are with them. We don’t know who’s the strongest or fastest or who has the best hearing or smell or anything of the sort. If I wasn’t faster than anyone else down there, they would rush into the room, and ask no questions. Me being outside here, gives them a slight chance of entering with a clearer mind than if I was left in the dust.”

“That- actually makes so much sense.” Josie blushed, “I’m sorry if I offended you, I was honestly just curious. Now I feel stupid I'm just gonna-”

“Josie.”

The brunette looked into the blondes friendly eyes, “Yeah?” Camille and Hope smiled at the way her voice seemed to squeak.

“I don’t mind, asking questions is better than assuming and being completely wrong, okay?”

Josie nodded shyly, “Okay.”

“Good , now go talk to your uncle, we’ve kept him waiting long enough now hmm?”

Hope smiled, nodded, squeezed Josie’s hand softly, and opened the door. She stood tall and walked through the doors, Josie following closely behind before it was shut. 

Camille sighed, and began to lean against the wall next to it when warm hands, followed by warm arms, slid smoothly around her waist. The arms tightened, pulling the willing blonde back against an athletic and lean body with a low, yet playful growl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.

**Chapter Three**

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and a familiar auburn haired teen and a taller brunette. He knew that the shorter of the two was his niece, but he did not know who the other girl was. He quickly moved from his place on the bed, to standing right next to it. He watched as both girls tensed at his movement, he knows he has a bad past but he wanted to change, for his family.

The elder Mikaelson cleared his throat and offered his hand out, “I am Finn Mikaelson, your eldest uncle. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Hope.”

Hope eyed his hand for a moment before Josie took it in a firm grip, “It’s a pleasure, I am Josette Saltzman.” Finn’s eyes widened slightly in shock at the fact that the young woman before him was who the witch that helped his brothers save Hope. She smiled softly at his expression, pulled her hand away and nudged Hope to shake Finn’s hand as well. 

“I would say it’s nice to meet you, but the circumstances make me wary.” Hope released his hand and he let it fall limply to his side as he nodded. 

“I understand completely. I also know what my father has told you about his resurrection and I am here to say that the same offer was dealt to me, your grandmother and great aunt and a few others that I am unfamiliar with.” he paused as Josie spoke up,

“So why should we trust another word you say? We know why Mikael won’t kill us, but you and the others, we don’t know.”

“Well like my father, our lives are tied to the three leaders of this pack. We refused the tribrid powers simply because we were always more in tuned with our magic, and frankly I didn’t want to become the monster I was while in the body of a vampire. Before you ask, when I was killed in my vampire body the second time and was offered the chance to be brought here once again, I asked to regain my ability to perform magic rather than all the tribrid powers.”

Josie questioned him again, “So how is your lives tied to ours? If you refused the pack powers, logically you wouldn't be linked right?”

“Normally you would be correct, but when Esther, Dahlia, Mikael, and myself were brought back, we asked to be linked to you for this very reason.”

“Asked who?”

“It wasn’t a who, more of a what, but it was powerful. Obviously if it was able to bring back so many people that hold so much power on their own, let alone together.”

“Was it the same thing that asked you to kill us?”

“No, this thing was who gave us the chance at life, the thing that wants you dead was darkness while this was light. It’s hard to explain.”

Josie nodded at the man’s answers, and looked to Hope who spoke up, “Who’s life is each of you linked to?” she was still unsure whether to trust the man before her but he was family, and he deserved the chance for redemption like her other family members. 

“I am linked to Miss Saltzman, your grandmother is linked to yourself, and Aunt Dahlia is linked to Miss Park, which is why we came now. We felt various emotions from the link in the pck from scared to angry. We went to the Mikaelson mausoleum but you had already left. So we walked back here. We want to help find Miss Park, please let us.”

“It’s not us you have to prove yourselves to Uncle Finn, it’s the ones you’ve hurt in the past. I will choose to believe you, but if myself or anyone feels like your loyalty has changed-”

“You’ll kill me. I understand.”

Hope shook her head, “No I won’t kill you, nor will I hurt you in anyway physically. But I will shun you. You will no longer be able to show your face in my home, in my city. I will make sure that the supernatural world understands that you no longer have the Mikaelson name or family to protect you.”

“Only then will you be physically harmed, because any enemy you’ve ever had will hunt you like an animal and eventually you will grown weak from fighting and they will torture you. Then when they’ve had their fill, they will heal you and do it all over again.”

She had progressively stepped closer and closer to her uncle, so by the time she finished she was whispering quietly in his face, looking up into his eyes, her own blue dark and dangerous. He was frozen with a fear he hadn’t felt in centuries. Josie was shocked by the powerful display yet she was also kind of turned on. 

Behind the closed door, where Camille and Hayley stood, keeping their ears trained to the conversation, were completely surprised at the power move Hope just played. Downstairs everyone who had super- hearing, had dropped jaws and some wore even large proud grins. Rebekah leaned into Klaus’ ear, 

“She just blew all of your threatening speeches to shit. She definitely is better at that than any of us ever were.” The beaming man only nodded his head. 

Back upstairs Hope stepped away from Finn, lacing her fingers back with Josie’s, “If your up to it, you’re more than welcome to join us all downstairs, we will be doing room arrangements, we all need some rest after these past couple of days.” 

With that Hope and Josie made their way out of the room. After they left the room and stepped into the hall, they were met with the sight of Camille leaning with her back against the wall, her arms wrapped loosely around the taller woman pressed against her. Hayley had her forehead pressed into Cami’s shoulder and her arms wrapped snugly around the blondes waist. 

The teen girls watched them for a few moments, before realizing that the older womens’ eyes were closed. So with quiet yet sure footsteps Hope and Josie made their way down the other end of the hall and down the stairs. Josh noticed them first and walked up to them with a furrowed brow, 

“Hey Hope, Josie, are you sure that letting Finn, Esther, and Dahlia walk around with the rest of us is the best thing to do?”

“Why wouldn’t we let them?”

He paused, gauging whether he should answer. He decided to give his opinion to the young woman and she can do with his thoughts whatever she wants to, “Well they all have tried to kill your parents. They also have tried to kill almost every one of your other family members, including you. Several times over.”

Hope looked up into the taller man’s brown eyes, “You have too. Have you not?”

His jaw clenched and his head bowed down slightly as she pressed on, louder so she gained the attention of the room, “You have tried to kill my father. You also have helped others to try to kill my family members. Matter of fact,” she paused to look a few select people in the eyes, 

“several people in this room have tried to kill members of my family, including my family themselves. So what makes Finn or Esther or Dahlia any different than my Dad? Or Marcel Gerard?” Or Davina Claire, or you Josh?”

She pushed past him softly and made slow sure steps through the part of friends and family, “What makes them any different? They are evil? My father was labeled the most evil man to roam this earth. They tried to kill me? They didn’t, and if they tried now I can defend myself. I let them walk around among us because they are no different, they were fighting for a goal they believed in and would go to any lengths to see it met.”

She looked back at Josh, “Besides, this was supposed to be a fresh start for everyone. Including them.”

He nodded and smiled at her as she walked back towards him, “You’re really good at the speech thing, I’m proud to be your friend and a member of this pack.”

She beamed up at him, “We are lucky to have you Josh.” As he wrapped his long arms around her, Alaric came walking up. 

“Hey, it’s late. We should get some rest.”

Hope nodded and pulled away from Josh, once again lacing her fingers through Josie’s, “Of course, we have all been through a lot these past couple of days. Let me go talk with my parents and we will start assigning rooms.”

**1:20am Saturday **

Alaric agreed and watched as Hope and Josie walked towards Niklaus, Hayley soon joining them with Camille on her arm. He watched as one of his daughters happily wrapped her arms around Niklaus Mikaelson in a huge hug, before pulling away and stepping into the dual open arms of Hayley and Camille. He felt movement by his side and looked over to MG, “Hey, MG. How are you doing?”

“I feel safe, Dr. S. I feel like I’m apart of something amazing and I honestly can’t wait to get to know everyone better and gain a family out of this.”

The older man sighed, “I’m really happy you feel that way MG, I know life for you hasn’t gone exactly as you wanted.”

“Look, Dr. S, I know you have a bad past with these people, but maybe for the sake of Josie, Lizzie and even yourself, you should give them a chance to change.”

The young man left soon after, walking over to where Jackson, Elijah, Jase, and Kaleb stood talking and laughing. He let his gaze roam the room, he spotted Freya, holding baby Elijah, talking with Keelin, and Mikael. His eyes landed on Lizzie as she joked and spoke to Davina, Rebekah, and Kol. His gaze moved once more to land on Jed, talking quietly to Vincent, Josh, Aiden, and Marcel. 

The next group he saw was Landon, Raphael, and Finn. Finally his eyes landed on May, the appointed leader of the witch faction back at Salvatore after Miss Park’s departure, talking excitedly to an amused Dahlia and Esther. 

He sighed again and shook his head to himself. He quietly snuck through the room, through the dining room and out to the backyard. Pulling out his phone, he searched for the right number before he pressed dial and waited as the phone rang. 

_ Ring  _

_ Ring _

_ Ring _

“Ric this better be an important call for disrupting my search for the cure.”

“You don’t need to find a cure anymore.”

“ _ What?!”  _

“A lot has changed since we spoke two days ago Caroline.”

“What could possibly have changed since we spoke last Alaric?”

“Well for starters, Hope is now the alpha of a brand new pack of tribrids, which includes but not limited to Niklaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Camille O’Connell, Elijah Mikaelson, Mikael Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Dahlia, and Jackson Kenner. Not to mention anyone else they could’ve raised or given these powers too.”

“Ric.. you just named a very large bunch of very powerful and very much dead vampires, witches and wolves.”

“Well apparently, Hope, Penelope Park and Josie are soul mates. Somehow their bond was not only able to turn and create more than a dozen brand new tribrids, but it also brought back each of those people from the dead with the added bonus of, you guessed it tribrid powers, though some of the elder Mikaelsons chose not to accept the powers offered to them.”

“Holy shit.”

“Exactly my thoughts.”

“How are the girls, are they okay? Now that Josie is part of a pack, with Lizzie’s least favorite people ever, they can’t be getting along so great.”

“I am semi- happy to say that you’re very wrong in that case. Lizzie and Josie are stronger than ever considering that Lizzie is also now a tribrid along with her sister.”

“I leave to go save our daughters for how many years and it turns out that the only thing we needed to do to save them was to get Hope, Josie and Penelope together.” 

“That’s what you have to say about all of this?”

“What else am I supposed to say Ric? Our daughters are safe, they have an entire support of powerful people to help keep them grounded and safe and  _ loved. _ As far as I’m concerned, everyone has a bad past, they should be given the chance at redemption.”

“I guess you’re right..”

“Of course I am, I’m always right. I’m booking a flight home, I’ll be there tomorrow. Go get some rest Ric.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“We aren’t at the school. We are in New Orleans. I will be taking non- pack members back to the school after we sleep and eat. But the girls and several other students will be staying here at the Mikaelson compound, so if you want to see them. Come here.”

“Okay, got it thank you Ric. You’re a good man and an even better father.”

With that the blonde vampire hung up and Alaric looked back down at his phone before dialing the school’s number waiting for Dorian or Emma to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


	4. Chapter IIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.

**Chapter Four**

** _\--_ ** **Inside--**

Jackson watched silently as Alaric tried to leave the room undetected. He sighed in his mind, hoping that the father of the twins wasn’t doing anything that could risk his relationship with them. He was pulled back into conversation with Elijah, MG, Kaleb, and Jase. 

Hope stood up on a stool her father brought over and waited as the room slowly quieted down and all eyes were on her, 

“So I’m sure everyone is tired, so we are going to divide everyone up into rooms. Each room can hold 3-4 people so give me a moment to figure out where everyone is going and we will let you know the arrangements shortly.” 

She stepped off the stool and turned to her parents, Josie and Camille, “I think we should put the pack in one wing while non-pack members in another.”

“Why would we separate ourselves like that?” Josie questioned 

Camille answered for Hope gently, “Like I said earlier, we are still a new pack. Should one of us lose control or anything of the sort we shouldn't be around people we can seriously hurt.”

The brunette nodded in understanding, “That makes a lot of sense.” From there they divided the people into rooms, pack members in Hope’s wing in the east part of the building and non- pack in the west wing. 

With the rooms filled Hope gave the announcement of rooming and sighed contently as everyone walked off to move their things and get ready for bed. 

Hope waited for everyone to leave before turning to Joise, wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist and tugging her close. “So, I was thinking you could stay with me tonight. But you don't have to if you rather stay with Lizzie, I’ll understand.” 

Josie smiled softly at Hope, “Lizzie will be fine without me for a night, I want to be with you tonight.” she finished by placing her lips against the shorter teen’s humming happily as Hope reached up and cupped the brunette’s cheek, easily deepening the kiss. 

Josie parted her lips when she felt the soft swipe of her girlfriend's tongue, giving a soft whimper at the feel of the strong muscle wrapping around hers and making her knees weak. 

She threaded her fingers through auburn locks and pulled Hope impossibly closer. The older teen pulled away with a gasp, resting her forehead against Josie’s both of them panting, “We should stop before we can’t.”

Josie opened her dark eyes and looked into electric blue, “What if I don't want to stop?”

The shorter teen hesitated, biting her lower lip, “We should wait for Penelope.”

Josie frowned and quickly put space between herself and the other teen. She turned her back to Hope, who watched as the brunette’s shoulders began to shake. The older teen took slow but sure steps closer, and wrapped her arms around Josie’s slim waist. 

Her hold tightened slightly at the painful clench of her own heart at the feel of silent sobs wracking her girlfriend’s body. 

“Let it out Josie. It’s okay love, I’m here. I’ve got you.” Hope whispered into the taller teens ear. With the simple yet powerful words, Josie broke, wet sobs pouring out of her chest and knees buckling. Hope caught the brunette as she collapsed and slowly lowered them to the floor, holding the girl tight to her chest. 

Hope heard a small creak from upstairs looked up, finding Mikael standing there watching the duo closely. She caught her grandfather’s questioning gaze and slowly nodded. 

She watched as he followed the banister, carefully made his way down the stairs, and silently made his way to where she sat with Josie. He lowered himself into Josie’s line of sight and watched as he caught the watery brown eyes. 

While Josie held her grandfather’s gentle eyes, she felt the brunette calm, her sobs slowed to a steady stop and her breaths evening out. 

When Josie had stopped crying and only gave small sniffles, he stood and held his hand out to her, “Would you like to join me for a walk Miss Josie?”

She turned her head to look at Hope, “You may do as you wish Josie.” Hope gave her a nod and smile to let Josie know she was being honest. The brunette looked back into similar pools of blue and nodded, placing her smooth hands into his calloused ones. 

Hope and Mikael gave a small chuckle at the tiny squeak and blush Josie gave at tug the man gave to bring her to her feet. 

Hope sat silently on the floor and watched as her grandfather led Josie away speaking quietly, though she knew she could listen in, she chose to give them their moment. She let her mind wander to the missing ravenette who holds her heart in her hands and gave a deep sigh. 

She knew Penelope was safe because there was still the steady thrum in her heart that was Penelope’s presence. 

She stood, and made her way through the passages that she once walked as a young girl. She came to a stop in the cave that was once her father’s own prison and took a deep breath, smelling the magic in the air and the earthy scents making her feel calmer. 

She opened her eyes and let out an undignified yelp as there was suddenly a familiar figure in front of her. She stepped closer on instinct and eyed the girl carefully, “Penelope?” 

**1:50am Saturday**

The green eyed beauty smirked and winked, “The one and only wolfie,” her smirk dropped into a gentle grin, “but yes, hi Hope. It’s me.”

Hope took another step closer, “Where are you Pen? Who took you?” 

Penelope gave her girlfriend a sad smile, “I am not sure. Whoever is holding me has me in a medically induced coma. I’ve been sedated since they took me. But me being the amazing witch I am-” Hope cut her off, 

“Are doing an astral projection while under.” 

The raventte’s smile turned sadder, “Exactly, it helps that I also have two other magical beings in my body to access power from.” 

Hope’s heart hammered in her chest, “Penelope if they have you under, your vampire side will start to desacate and come the next full moon, your body will want to shift and you will be forced not too.”

“I know. But hopefully they will take me out of this soon.”

“We will find you my love. I promise, we will bring you home.” 

Penelope’s eyes welled with tears and she gave a watery smile, “I know baby, but I need you and Josie to get strong. To get everyone strong before you try because I can’t lose either of you in the process.” She gave a short pause, “speaking of, where is she?”

Hope went to tell her that the brunette was on a walk but stopped short at the  _ woosh  _ of cool air hitting her back before a trembling voice, “I’m right here Pen. But you are insane if you think we are going to let you stay captured for another moment.” 

Penelope’s smiled wobbled, “You won’t have a choice, Jojo, you and everyone need to gather your strength and learn to work together before you can save me.”

“She is right kiddo.” Hayley walked into the cavern, followed by most of the Mikaelsons.

Penelope looked at each of the people standing before her, and let her gaze settle onto the loves of her life, “Once you are all ready, them you can risk saving me. Until then you need to train and work hard.”

Josie shook her head as he choked back her tears. “We will train all of our asses off for you Penelope.” Alaric walked up to the front and looked at Penelope.

“Don’t rush it and- ” she was cut off by the headmaster, 

“We won’t rush and I know Caroline will make sure everyone is fed and rested every day till we come for you.”

The girl’s lips turned up slightly, ”Ms. Forbes- Salvatore is going there?”

“She wouldn’t be anywhere else kiddo.”

Elijah spoke next, “Not to mention Caroline would never let us be anything less than taken care of. Her family is here and you are now part of it.”

Penelope looked over the adults and back to her mates, with a short nod she agreed, “Okay, train and do whatever else you need to do to be ready to come for me. I will check in whenever I have the strength, but it won't be often.”

“We will, I promise. But, save your strength. We need you as strong as possible too.” Josie’s voice gave a sharp crack, trying to keep her tears at bay.

With a final nod and eyes dark with determination, Penelope disappeared and the group was left in silence before Freya spoke up, “I’m going to wake Vincent and Davina, we need to get daylight rings made for those who don’t have them.” 

“I will go find a jeweler in town, we are going to need those set into bands and chains.” with a confirming nod from Hope, Rebekah took off. 

“We need to figure out who wants what and who needs one, I will go roundup that information.” Kol spoke

“I’ll help you brother.” with that Elijah and Kol left as well, leaving the eldest Mikaelson’s, Niklaus and Hayley. The small group of adults watched as Hope and Josie pressed their foreheads together, whispering reassurances. With a quick chaste kiss, the teens parted and laced their fingers together, both blushing heavily as they caught the gaze of the beaming adults. 

They made their way out of the tunnels and into the hallway. Hope turned towards her parents, who spoke before she could, “Go get some rest my littlest wolf, the rings won't be ready for several hours and we need to get as much rest as possible before we eat and begin training. Besides, we can’t do either of those until daylight jewelry is made. Once they are finished, I will wake you both myself.”

She smiled sheepishly at her father and gave him and her mother soft kisses on their cheeks, and with a quiet goodnight from the teen duo, they made their way to Hope’s room. Falling into bed and falling asleep within minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work!

**Chapter Five**

**Freya 2:20am Saturday**

As Freya left the cavern, her mind was a mess. She knew the creation of this pack was going to take work and she knew that Hope, Josie and Penelope were going to do amazing leading it. 

But she wasn’t counting on the resurrection of her siblings, her parents and her aunt. Not to mention Jackson and Camille, and on top of that Penelope getting kidnapped. 

As much as she wished she could say otherwise, she was worried. Not only is there so much work to do to get Penelope back, but she has her wife and son to worry about. It seems like there is so much to do and not enough time or people. She paused halfway to Vincent’s room, 

“But there is enough people. More than half of the people in this building are now witches or have been witches their whole lives.”

She felt her body tense when the door closest to her swung open and May stepped out wearing a look of concentration, “What do you need us to do?”

Freya studied the teen carefully, “Us?”

That’s when the next door and the next and the next opened, all revealing members of the pack. Freya looked at them, Landon, Raphael, MG, Kaleb, Jed and Jase. Followed by Lizzie, Josh, Aiden, Camille and Marcel. At the end of the doorways stood, her wife, Davina and Vincent. 

She looked back to May, “You all need your rest-”

Davina stepped out of the door making her way towards the blonde, “That’s where you are wrong, we are not only witches or wolves but we are vampires too. Which means we don’t need the rest.”

“Maybe not normally but it’s been an emotional couple of days and especially with all the training we will be put through.” Now is the time to catch up on sleep.”

Kaleb scoffed, “Right now the only emotions I feel are anger and the urge to go save not only my friend, but my alpha. Because honestly, Hope isn’t the only one in charge of this pack. Josie and Park are too.”

Jed crossed his arms over his chest, “I agree with Kaleb, I want to get my cousin safe before anything else.”

Freya’s eyes snapped to the muscular teen, “Cousin?”

The man nodded, “Penelope is my cousin, and we’ve protected each other since we were kids. I’m not going to fail her now.”

“You know, I didn’t know if I was even supernatural before all of this. I had no home, and no place to belong. Hope, Josie and Penelope gave that to me, I owe them my life. And to be honest I don’t really want to see an angry Josie, because she is terrifying.” Landon added on and the hallway gave a small chuckle at the end. 

The Mikaelson looked around at everyone, “It’s a complicated spell and you may feel weird after using magic for the first time.”

“Please, nothing can feel weirder than waking up craving blood,” Lizzie stepped out of her room, “but either way we need those rings to go save Satan. The least we could do is feel weird for a moment.”

Jase snorted at Lizzie, “You know if I didn’t know you two were now on decent terms, I’d think you’ve gone mad.”

“Why is that wolf boy?”

“Because you called her Satan,” the sandy haired teen let his smirk broadened to a beaming grin, “but you said it with love.”

“Well, maybe she’s growing on me. But can it, we have jewelry to make.” 

Freay smiled at the teens and beamed when Keelin made her way down the hall, easily wrapping her arms around her wife, “I’m proud of you baby.”

Freya looked into warm brown, “And why is that my love?”

Keelin chuckled and Freya spun her around and rested her chin on the dark haired woman’s shoulder, gazing at the teens and adults talking animatedly in the hall, “Because you are letting them in. You care for this pack, and it’s showing.”

The blonde’s face flushed red and she buried her face into the mass of curls tickling her nose and breathing in deeply, finding comfort in the smell of fresh rain and early morning dew, with earthy undertones. 

They stood there watching everyone till piercing whistle sounded out and the hall was cast into silence, all eyes falling to Kol and Elijah. 

**Rebekah 2:35 Saturday**

She left swiftly and made her way into the sleeping streets of New Orleans. Sighing happily at the familiar smells and blissful quiet she followed a familiar path to her favorite jeweler in the city. Her family has been making pieces for the Mikaelson’s for years. 

She stopped in front of a glass door and peered in, smiling softly when she saw the familiar dark blonde braids. She pulled the door open and walked in, letting the door fall shut behind her, wondering why the woman was up and working this early. 

The woman bent of the counter facing the back called out, “I’ll be right with you. One moment please.”

The older blonde snorted, “That greeting definitely sucks.” she smiled widely and chuckled when the other woman whipped around, jaw falling slack at her customer. 

“Rebekah?!”

“The one and only,” she paused as she was suddenly pulled into a warm and friendly hug, “how’ve you been Jess?”

The woman in question pulled back with a beaming grin, “It hasn’t been the same without working on a new Mikaaelson piece. How are you? It’s been years since I’ve seen you, what brings you back?”

The new tribrid smiles softly, “Well my family actually. It has been an eventful couple of days. But I’m afraid I am here for more business than not.”

Jessica nodded and smiled, “Well what can I get for you today?”

“Well, I’m not sure exactly,” Rebekah worried her bottom lip and lifted her hand, showing the jeweler her ring. “The stone set in the ring, is what keeps me and any other vampire from bursting into flames when we’re in the sun.”

Jessica nodded, “I knew it had to be your ring.”

“How?” Rebekah was curious to learn how her favorite jeweler knew such a fact

“Well besides the fact I was so curious about what you and your family were and searched for answers, this ring was the only thing that you wear every single day no matter what. It was easy to deduce from that.”

“That is a very good point. Anyway, I know you won’t have the cut and spelled stone on hand, but I was hoping you would be able to set them into rings or necklaces?”

“Of course I can do that, but by the tone in which you speak there is a catch.”

The older blonde smiled and nodded, “There are many that need to be done and preferably before the day is over.”

“Well, I am more than capable of doing so, although I will have to keep the shop closed for the day.”

“If money is an issue, I can pay you handsomely. Also why are you working at this hour? Especially with the door unlocked as it was.”

Jessica placed her hand on the tribrid’s forearm, “Money is not necessary, all I ask is to catch up on what’s been going on with you. And I forget to lock it most nights, and I wasn’t able to sleep so I started early.”

Rebekah nodded, “That should be no issue. Matter of fact if you want, you are more than welcome to set up shop in the compound and you can see all that has happened. Very well, just make sure you start to remember to lock up, you never know what is out there at night.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea. Let me go grab my tools and supplies. I am quite forgetful sometimes, but I will do my best.”

“Good, do you need help with anything?”

Jessica shook her head and made her way to the door leading to the back where she kept her tools, “No thank you, I think I can manage a couple of tools.”

*** * * ***

After the darker blonde had retrieved her tools and met Rebekah back to the front door, there was one question running through her head, “Why do you trust me to do your jewelry and come into your home, where your family undoubtedly is?”

Rebekah sighed softly, she knew that the day would come when she had to tell her friend the truth about her family’s heritage, but today of all days wasn’t the hopeful choice. “My brothers and I met your great great great great grandmother several years into our fleeing from our father. She was a jeweler for the king, and was paid handsomely, but she was miserable. The king was a cruel man, with no regard for those beneath him. But, ” she paused to take a deep breath, watching Jessica’s face closely, 

“I was in love with the ways she worked and the pieces she made, so I offered her a deal. I would rid her of the king, and in exchange, she would craft the new Mikaelson rings and any other pieces we wanted.”

“And she agreed, didn’t she?” Jessica questioned, eager to learn about her ancestors.

“She did, but the night before I was set to kill him, he had come into her home with his guards and took advantage of her. After he was finished, he left and she fled. I wasn’t able to find her again for several years, and when I did, she had a son. The only son the king had sired, therefore,”

“The heir to the throne.” Jessica finished

Rebeckah gave a small nod, “But he refused to take his place because he was happy as a jeweler, far away from the land were his mother was hurt. So there started the line of the Steele’s, and there started my promise to that young woman that I would keep her family safe always.”

*** * * ***

Jess was silent for a few moments, taking everything in before she spoke softly,” So instead of becoming a king, my ancestors stayed a jeweler because his mother was hurt by the ruler of the throne?”

Rebekah nodded, “Yes.”

Jessica let out an undignified snort, “Thank god honestly. I much rather be a jeweler.”

The older blonde chuckled fondly and gestured to the door behind her, noticing the shadowy figures down the street and not liking them one bit, “Shall we? It’s going to be a very busy day.”

Jessica nodded and lead their way out of the shop, locking up behind her before strolling alongside her friend, making their way to the infamous Mikaelson compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.

Kol-** Elijah 2:25am Saturday**

As the brother duo made their way out of the tunnels, they tried to figure out who would want what crest. 

“I honestly believe that Miss Park and Miss Saltzman would want our crest, considering they are soulmates to our niece.” 

“I understand that brother, but they also have families and close family friends. Very powerful ones if I may add.”

Elijah sighed, “It will be their decision, but I do hope that the girls all choose the wear the same crest.”

Kol snapped his head to face his brother, “What if none of us had to choose? Or at least everyone besides Hope, Josie and Penelope.”

Elijah slowed to a stop outside of his old bedroom and studied his younger brother, “What do you mean by that?”

Kol smiled widely, “Well, we are a new wolf pack, vampire faction and with the mix of different types of magic, we basically are also a new coven. So why wear the marks of anything but our own kind?”

Elijah thought over the deceptively good idea, “I would agree but, there are many rings and necklaces to be made, so if we were to do this, the children will bear the crest first and us adults, and those who already have daylight rings, can get them when the fate of one of our own is not at stake.”

”Also should the pack choose this, I have a feeling that Miss Park and Slatzman will have a surprising interest of wearing the Mikaelson crest.”

Kol gave a cheesy fist pump and happy, “I knew you agreed with me on Hope and her loves!” he quickly spun on his heel when the elder Mikaelson called out, “And where, pray tell, are you going?”

“Someone has to make a new crest! Feel free to join me for ideas.”

With that Elijah and Kol made their way to and entered the younger’s room to begin work on the new design.

J*H*P*J*H*P*J*H*P*

Elijah removed his jacket and laid it on the bed neatly, following that he rolled up his sleeves and made his way to his younger brother. Glancing over the focused mans work, Elijah let his eyes roam the page. 

His eyes stopped their movement by locking onto a familiar word. He placed his finger on it, catching Kol’s attention with the movement. 

“This. I believe this is a perfect name for the pack.”

Kol nodded in agreement, “Not only does it mean, made up of three parts but it also means involving three parties. So the three parts aka tribrid powers and the three parties also known as,”

“Hope, Miss Park and Miss Saltzman. Very good brother.”

“Thanks Elijah, do you have any ideas for an emblem or crest?”

The elder man thought quietly for a moment before nodding, “Actually I might have the perfect choice.” He reached over Kol and grabbed a spare pencil, he then gave a quick and familiar sketch onto the white paper on the desk. 

Kol nodded eagerly when Elijah finished, “That is going to be perfect. Not only is it from our original time, it incorporates the trinity once again. Plus its simple enough that the jeweler who makes the rings or necklaces shouldn’t have too much of an issue with it.”

Elijah smiled at his brother who looked back curiously, “Are you alright Elijah?”

The dark haired man simply nodded, “I never thought I would have yet another chance at life. It is starting to sink in and it’s surprisingly more to handle than I would’ve thought. All things considered.”

Kol gave a knowing grin, “I’ve missed you as well brother. I have missed all of you very much despite all that had happened.”

Elijah nodded once and cocked his head, “It would seem our sister is back with an old friend. Care to join me with your designs?”

Kol scoffed, “As much as I love dear Beks, she would never believe that design was mine. But as it is, it is not. So yes, let's go show our dear sister our design and name idea.”

**3:15am Saturday**

Elijah started for the door while Kol gathered up the paper and the pair of brothers left the room. As they made their way downstairs they could hear the tell tale signs of equipment being set up and the sounds of two women's voices floated up from the dining room, 

“I swear to the gods Rebekah Mikaelson if you touch that I will leave this instant.”

There was a scoff which was followed by, “Do you honestly think I believe you?”

“Probably not, but unlike 99% of the population you and your siblings don’t scare me. So once again don’t touch the machine.”

There was a pause followed by a loud crash which both Mikaelson men flinched at before there was a familiar screech and “I’M GOING TO STAKE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET BACK HERE!”

As Kol and Elijah reached the final step there was a blonde blur that dashed behind them, followed by a fuming, yet very familiar, jeweler rounding the same corner waving a pencil in the air like a mad woman. She was startled briefly by the familiar faces before she marched on with a polite, 

“Excuse me, gentlemen, have you seen a blonde vampire, bout yay tall and about to get shish kabobed?”

Kol was ready to burst from the seams with laughter and Elijah nodded solemnly, “I have seen she whom you seek.” With a flicker of humor crossing his features, he and Kol stepped apart revealing a wide eyed Rebekah crouching as if to hide. 

She tore her gaze from a smirking Jessica to her elder brother, “You’re a bloody traitor Elijah Mikaelson!” She went to take off but a smarter Jess threw her pencil and with a wet crunch, it embedded itself in the older blondes knee. 

With a helpless yelp, Rebekah fell with her momentum and planted face first into hard concrete. She let out a disgruntled grunt and ungraciously flopped to her back. 

Her siblings and friend could no longer hold in their laughter and laughed harder when the blonde on the floor, attempted to glare at them. Within a few moments however Rebekah started to chuckle along with her family and sat up.

She let out a soft whimper which helped the other three adults quit laughing at her. With a gentle grin Elijah knelt down next to her and slowly pulled out the offending piece of wood. He held the bloody pencil up and let his hand settle on his sisters after Jessica took it from him. 

She healed quickly and was soon back up on her feet, she gave her outfit a quick dust off and looked expectantly to her brothers, “Well I'm going to guess you came down here for a reason. Get on with it.”

Kol nodded once and turned to the jeweler, “It’s good to see you, Jessica. It has been far too long.”

Jessica snorted and smiled happily, “That's not my fault. You vanished for years and you,” she looked to Elijah with squinted eyes, “you were dead or more specifically deader than a vampire and definitely not walking about.”

Elijah chuckled, “Quite a bit has happened over the last few days. Most of which brought us back to you.”

The dirty blonde nodded, “Yeah I was told as much. You needed daylight rings right?”

He nodded, “Yes we all need new ones but for today we just need those for the people who don't have them already.”

“So how many are we looking at and was there a type of metal or style you wanted?”

Kol handed her his paper, “The symbol placed on top of the stone and if it passes inspection, the name on the band or back of the necklace but that is for another day. Also if we could get two more of our rings that would be phenomenal as well.”

Jessica studied the design, “I can definitely do this. But only with certain metals, because some are too brittle to be able to twist into this shape. As for your rings, yes I can do those as well, I just need ring sizes.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue. We will ask about preference of accessory and sizes for rings. We will come back with a count, for the metal, just choose whichever is the most durable.”

A final nod and the women left the men to head back into the makeshift workplace and the brothers made their way back upstairs. Quickly making their way into a crowded and noisy hallway. Elijah brought his fingers to his lips and let a sharp whistle ring out, effectively silencing everyone. 

**Hope- Josie 9:00am Saturday**

Blue eyes flickered under closed lids as the soft melody of Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson, began playing softly from the sound system that was built into her room. Hope let her eyes flutter open and her breath caught in her throat at the figure she could see standing against the doorway to her ensuite. She let her gaze roam over a large t-shirt clad torso followed by endless tanned legs. 

A throat clearing made her eyes snap upwards, locking onto amused orbs of chocolate, “Enjoying the view Mikaelson?”

Hope flushed bright red but gave a shy nod, “Of course I am Saltzman. Who wouldn’t?”

Josie gave her a beaming grin and climbed back under the sheets tangling their legs and resting her head on Hope’s chest. They laid in silence listening to the chosen song still playing from the speakers around the room. Josie traced the auburn haired teen’s fingers before lacing them with her own, “Sorry if I woke you.”

Hope smiled softly and pulled Josie closer to her, sighing happily, ”You didn’t, and I'm glad you made yourself comfortable.”

The brunette nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl’s waist. They laid there for a few more minutes before Josie let out a sharp hiss. She dove over a startled Hope and rolled off the edge of the bed with a thud and groaned. 

Hope giggled and crawled over to the fallen teen, “You alright there Jo?”

Josie looked up at the beaming girl from the floor and chuckled, “Yes, but the sun sucks right now.”

Hope peaked over her shoulder and sure enough, soft beams of sunlight were floating into her room and onto her bed. She looked back at Josie before tilting over the edge and planting a quick kiss to pillowy lips, “Let me fix that for you.”

She slipped out of her bed and walked over to the curtains, with a flick of her wrist the couple was plunged into semi-darkness. She heard the creak of the loose floorboard by the end of her bed and then the room became still.   


With her back still facing the taller girl, Josie had no idea of the cheshire grin spreading across Hope’s face. 

Thinking she wasn’t heard, Josie lunged forward hoping to catch Hope off guard. The shorter teen, having been trained easily spun, grabbed the long outstretched arms and seeing the look of surprise, she used Josie’s momentum against her and flipped the taller girl ,who landed on her back with a deep groan. 

Not ten seconds after Hope pinned Josie, Hayley and Camille come bursting into the youngest Mikaelson’s room fangs bared and deep growling spilling from their throats. When their eyes fell upon the two teens on the other side of the room, they immediately calmed. 

Hayley raised a brow, “Should I even ask what’s going on here?”

It was in that awkward moment when the teenagers realized how they were positioned. Josie was sprawled out on the floor, Hope straddling her waist while pinning her wrists down, and effectively bringing Hope’s breasts almost on her face due to the height difference. 

While on top of all of that, Josie was only clad in an oversized t-shirt and boy shorts, and Hope was only in a sports bra and sweatpants, which had slipped slightly revealing the waistband to matching boxer briefs. 

Josie lit up like a christmas tree while Hope scrambled to get off of the lanky brunette, both of them stuttering and tripping over their words to get out a decent explanation for why they were how they were. The older women let them feebly continue until Camille took slight pity on them, 

“Girls-“ she waited as they snapped their mouths shut, “we aren’t mad or upset and we don’t need an explanation. If something was happening-“ she snorted as they tried to cut her off before she raised her hand, the girls falling silent once more, 

“And I’m not saying there was, but IF there was you both have every right to. You are teenagers before you are leaders and fighters. It is normal, and besides, I’m surprised it's taken this long.”

Hayley chuckled, “She’s right Hope. It doesn’t make us mad or anything. We were just being goofs. Are you both okay though? We heard a loud bang and came.”

Hope recovered first nodding to her mother, “Yeah we are good. Josie just tried to sneak up on me.”

Hayley raised her brow, which made Josie snort, and then there were three sets of curious eyes on her. 

“Something funny Josie?”

The brunette looked to Camille and nodded, “I just realized how similar Hope is to her mom.”

Camille’s head tilted, “How so?”

Josie smiled, “The eyebrow thing. Hope does it and Hayley just did it and they are identical.”

Camille and Josie shared a laugh while Hayley and Hope just stared at each other with slightly wide eyes. When the laughter died down Hayley’s gaze flicked to Josie and Hope’s to Camille and in perfect, unintentional motions, an eyebrow quirked up and the owners eyes became mischievous.   


  
  
This easily sent the opposing women in to another fit of giggles. 

After the laughter died down, Hayley gave her daughter a small smile, “All of the pack are awake and working on something, whether it be helping out the jeweler or setting up the loads of training gear from the attic, though most are learning to use their magic to help spell the daylight rings. But no need for either of you to be awake and about if you want to stay up here a little longer.”

Josie sat up and leaned over to rest her head on Hope’s shoulder, “How is everyone out and about? The sun is up and most of us don’t have daylight rings.”

“Freya and Vincent spelled a few select rooms so that those without daylight rings could go there without risk of burning.”

“Well that is helpful. Can you send my regards down to her?” 

Hope looked over to the brunette with a small smile, “Josie?”

“Yeah?”

“Say thank you Freya a little bit louder.”

“Uhh okayy? Thank you Freya.” 

“Now listen very carefully for my aunts voice. Focus on her and only her.”

Josie did as she was told and smiled widely when she heard Freya like she was right next to her, “You are very welcome Josie.”

Josie looked at Hope, “That was so cool!” 

Hope and Hayley chuckled and the older woman replied, “It sure is! But just be careful with who you listen in on because most people in this house have super hearing so they can eavesdrop just as much for payback.”

Josie nodded and smiled softly as her thanks. Hope looked over to her mom, “I think we are going to stay up here for a little bit but we will be down soon.”

The two women nodded and went to leave when a rhythmic knock sounded at the door. With a wave of her hand, Camille walked forward and opened it, revealing two brightly grinning blondes. “Whats up guys?” Hope called from her place on the floor.

**10:15am Saturday**

Rebekah and Lizzie let their eyes fall onto the two teens and both began to laugh. Lizzie shook out of it and walked a few feet into the room followed by the older woman with her, “Hey you two. Josie your ring is finished. We came to give this to you.”

Hope and Josie stood and walked over to the blondes in their room. Lizzie gave Josie a ring as Rebekah wrapped her arm around Hope’s shoulders. Everyone watching Josie as the brunette broke into a beaming smile as she studied the ring.   


Hope looked at her curiously before looking to ring, her eyes widening up at her aunt, “She’s wearing a Mikaelson ring.” 

Lizzie nodded, “Yep. And so will Penelope when she’s home with us again. Also I’m stealing Josie cause I miss my twin and we need our twin time.” The blonde waited as Josie put the ring on and began dragging her out of the room, before stopping and turning Josie back into the room. 

“After she puts some pants on. Then we are going to go do something.“ 

The blue eyed twin waited till Josie was done before resuming dragging her sister out of the room, their playful chatter cut off as the door closed softly behind her and Josie. 

Hope chuckled fondly, “That used to annoy me how Lizzie always swept Josie away but I know they need it right now. Besides, it’s kind of endearing now, she’s growing on me.”

Rebekah gave a snort and nod, “Yes, well my dear niece I believe she's growing on all of us.”

The teenager looked over the three women with her, “I-“ she was abruptly cut off by a succession of heavy knocks, “Come in!” She called out and waited as Camille, Hayley and Rebekah moved to stand slightly in front of her. 

The door was pushed open and a pale Alaric peeked his head in and nervously flickered his eyes over the four women, “You look like you've seen a ghost Ric. What’s wrong?” Rebekah questioned carefully

He stepped fully through and shut the door behind him. He wrung his hands together before he looked over to Hope, who was looking back concerned for her mentor and her girlfriends father. “So, the bond between yourself, Penelope and Josie is a LOT more powerful than we originally thought.”

Hope slowly moved forward, “What do you mean Dr. Saltzman?”

He ran his hands over his face with a heavy sigh, “I'm saying that you're not the only one with dead loved ones that are not so dead.”

“Ric, what’s going on spit it out.” Hayley was quickly losing her cool, so Camille placed a gentle press of her hand on the mother’s back. The brunette quickly relaxing into the touch. 

“I just got off the phone with Caroline, she stopped by the school just to check in on things before she came here for the girls. When she got there Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, Nadia Petrova, Katherine Pierce, and Lexi Branson were all standing at the front gate wondering what the hell happened.”

“Not to mention according to them, there are several more people who were dead or not with tribrid abilities as well. They were lucky enough Bonnie is still so strong so they all got daylight rings if they needed them.”

Rebekah, Hayley, and even Hope were rendered speechless so Camille spoke for the group, “I can see how the ones who were dead got the powers, but those that were still alive and well would have had to be at the crypt to get the tribrid powers. Right?”

The blonde man nodded, “Yeah that’s what I meant, this pack holds a power so great and we have no idea how to control it. That group will be here by midday tomorrow and then we can consult the pack to figure out who else is back or has these abilities.”

Hope snapped out of her daze, “Have you told anyone else about this?”

“No, and we need to keep it that way. There is a lot of bad blood between your family and Joise’s, not to mention if we’ve pulled anyone from Penelope’s side.”

Hope glared at the man, “I must be going deaf because you did not just tell me to lie to the people I love and care about.”

“It’s for the best Hope, you need to lie to keep them safe. It’s the only way.”

Hope scoffed and pushed past the teacher, “If you haven’t noticed Dr. Saltzman, but all of you used to use that same phrase, but all it ever did was tear families apart and get loved ones killed.” 

She yanked the door open and stormed out, letting it slam shut behind her. She knew what this news could do, but she will not keep secrets, because secrets get you killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.

**Penelope 1:50am Saturday**

Penelope looked up at smug faces, “She won’t come for me. Now kill me.”

“Death is too good a punishment for you Penny. We are going to make you suffer.”

An excruciating pain ran through Penelope’s veins as the couple injected her with a murky fluid. She looked up at them, hate raging in her eyes, before she fell unconscious. 

**6:00am Saturday**

She woke up once, as guards came in, dragging three women with them. They chained the women to the walls and left. Not paying the teen any mind. 

**7:15am Saturday**

She was awoken again as a man walked through the door, exclaiming happily, 

“Oh good you three are awake.” The man’s voice rumbled deeply, “Now we can get to business.” 

Penelope was injected once again and she fell into agony as the women’s voices flickered through, 

“Where are we?”

“How are we here?”

“Who is she?”

**7:30am Saturday**

Penelope vaguely remembered being carried into a white room and stripped of her clothes down to her underwear. She felt the burn of soaked chains and the voice of a woman, “Give her 30 to start.”

Penelope remembered her skin burning, feeling like it was being melted off as the water soaked her body, before she heard the  _ crack  _ of the whip before making contact with her back. She remembers the sharp pains becoming worse as the vervain and wolfsbane water dripped into the open wounds on her back. 

She lost consciousness after the 11th hit. 

The next time Penelope woke up she was face to face with the woman again, “Are you ready to cooperate Penelope?”

Penlope lifted her head and spit in the woman’s face, “Go to hell.”

After that there was an order for another thirty lashes, the ravenette passing out again after the 6th lash. 

**8:45am Saturday**

She felt the rhythmic slapping on her cheek and opened her eyes, she locked gazes with her father as he stepped back a pace, “Are you done being a nuisance Penny?” The nickname falling from his lips in a sneer

Penelope lifted her head and looked in the mirror in front of her. She knew that her wounds weren’t healing because of the vervain and wolfsbane injections, along with the anti magic chains and rooms. Looking at the burns and seeing the blood- seeing  _ her _ blood dripping to the floor, she bowed her head, “Yes sir.”

He nodded once and looked towards the girl holding the whip in a white knuckled fist, “Let her down. Have one of your people take care of her wounds so they don’t get infected and then escort her to the cell yourself. Got it?”

**8:50am Saturday**

After her father left, she lost her focus. Her vision cutting in and out. She sees blurry a blonde and another woman with masses of curls. In her delirious state, she calls them Freya and Keelin. 

Her brain registers an unfamiliar language, sharp and cutting but the way it flows easily from the girl with emeralds for eyes, lulls her into a deep sleep. Forgetting about her wounds and where she is at and sending her into dreams of ocean blue eyes and perfectly pouty lips. 

  
  


**9:15am Saturday**

Penelope stirred awake by the feeling of soft hands combing through her short locks. She heard a soft humming coming from her right and a melodic voice singing the lyrics to her left. 

She felt something warm and soft beneath her head, and as she regained her barings, she knew it to be legs of another. The teen went to move as the burning and throbbing pain finally came into her mind, but was stopped by an accented voice, “Don’t move love. You will reopen your stitches.”

Penelope let her eyes flutter open and looked up into warm blues, from one of the women that were chained to the wall. “How-“

“The girl who brought you back here let us down. She probably believed us to be friends.”

The voice was barely above a whisper, but Penelope was thankful for the softness, the throbbing in her head making it difficult to keep her eyes open and amplifying every sound around her. 

“Rest little one. We will be here when you awake.” The voice from the left spoke and Penelope could only listen as the soft humming, singing, and fingers carding through her hair started once more. 

**9:45am Saturday**

  
  


She woke up in the same position but the voices from earlier filtering into her ears instead of humming and singing, 

“-ust need help to get home. If she or any of you can help us with that. We want to get you all out of here.”

Still groggy and barely able to stay conscious Penelope spoke loud enough for the room the hear before passing out again, “Find the Mikaelson’s and ask for Hope.”

**Hope and Josie**

**11:15am Saturday**

Hope waited in silence while her friends and family processed what she had just told them. She knew it was risky given the fact many of Josie’s family didn’t like her own. Not to mention if anyone was pulled from Penelope's side of the family. 

Her Uncle Elijah spoke first, “Well, we should make a trip to the store. Make sure we have enough food and everything for everyone.”

Hope gaped at her uncle, “You- you’re not angry or upset or anything?”

He smiled warmly at her, “I have many emotions running through me at this news. But like we have said before, it’s time we stop the wars between us, peace has to start somewhere after you and the girls. Why not me?”

Hope beamed at the, surprisingly, suitless man, “Thank you.”

Her Aunt Rebekah scoffed, “Don’t thank him love. All of this,” the blonde gestured to the pack filled with smiles and understanding, “was because your soul chose two amazing young ladies to love.”

“So I believe what my sister is trying to say, my littlest wolf, is that we owe you the thank you.”

Hope grinned and blushed into her father’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, “Thanks Dad.”

“Of course, but your Uncle is right. We do need food and other supplies for our future guests. Not to mention, we have to help your fellow classmates get packed up and sent back to school.”

Hope nodded and looked over at Josh, Aiden, Jackson and Jase, “Would you guys mind going to the hardware store and picking up some training and shifting equipment?”

Jackson smiled and let his voice rumble out, “Of course, I’ll make sure we get mounts and everything we could possibly need.” He gave the teen a quick side hug and Jase followed suit before the quartet left. 

Hope looked back to her pack and looked over to Freya and Keelin, both looked ready to help but the teen shook her head softly, turning to face Esther, Daliah, and Mikael, “Can you three please go to the grocery store and get enough food for everyone?” The trio nodded and Hope looked to Finn, 

“Can you take my car and card and go with them? They will have a lot of groceries and I’m not sure if they know how to drive.” He nodded and she pointed to a bowl on a table a few paces away, “keys and card are in there. Thank you so much.”

He leant down and kissed her cheek, “No, thank you.” 

She beamed up at him and watched as he left with the others. She looked over to Lizzie as the blonde spoke, “You have a car and can drive??”

Hope smirked and looked to her Uncle Kol and Aunt Freya, “I think it’s a good time to show them one of the perks of this place and being a Mikaelson.” The pair nodded and her pack from school became confused. 

She tilted her head, “Follow me please. Anyone who knows where I am going can join or stay.”

The adults in question decided to let the kids have their moment and chose to stay put. Talking and bonding amongst themselves. 

**12:00pm Saturday**

**Hope**

Hope lead the group of eight down the hallway leading to her bedroom. She stopped in the middle and stopped in front of her own portrait. She waited till everyone was gathered around her before pressing a hidden button on the frame. She let out a chuckle as the wall surrounding the picture moved in wards and her friends gasped behind her. 

“They seriously have hidden passages? They are like the real life 007.” Hope turned and looked at Jed. 

“Wait till you see our cars and gadgets.”

She stepped inside the white elevator and juestured for the group to come in with her, “Come on, I promise I’m not leading you to your deaths.”

As they let out small laughs and giggles, they stepped in and the door closed behind them. Hope turned and faced the wall behind her and waited for the familiar  _ ding _ . As the doors opened once again, the auburn - haired teen walked freely into the  _ massive  _ open space. 

She smiled as all the lights began to flick on, lighting up in white and, where the dark glass laid, maroon. Giving the room color and sleakness. The smooth concrete floors cooled the room and the walls shined brightly, most of which housed the displays for various tools, weapons and armor. In the center of the room, was a large circular platform, which held the controls for everything in the compound. 

But the main event or technically, the main reason Hope brought her friends down here was for the rows and rows of cars. But these weren’t everyday Joe cars, no these were the best of the best. The fastest, rarest, coolest and most definitely the most expensive. Hope turned and looked at her friends who all wore the same expression. 

_ Dumbfounded. _

Hope smiled and made her way to the platform and easily logged on to the computer system. She hummed when she saw that there was only one missing car. Which she knew considering it was one of her own. 

She smiled when she realized what car her uncle took. She felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders and snuggled into them happily as her girlfriend spoke, “What’s that smile for?”

Hope shrugged, but kept her grin in place, “My uncle took my baby.”

“Oh? And which car out of this insane collection is your baby?”

Hope typed a few commands and soon there was a picture with the report of the last time it was inspected, “This would be my child out of the cars we have. More specifically from my cars.”

Hope heard Jed whistle lowly behind her, “I’ve heard that car is a beast.”

Hope smiled, “Yep. She sure is, but after I learned how to drive her right, the power she has was easier to handle.”

Josie grunted, “Well, I’m not sure whether to be pleased or worried that you keep calling your car a she.”

Lizzie hollered out while standing next to Rebekah’s candy red 1962 Aston Martin DB4GT Zagato, “What kind of car is your baby Mikaelson? And whose car is this?”

“My car that my uncle currently has is my matte black Mercedes- Benz AMG G63. And the car that you’re currently leaning on and leaving fingerprints all over is my Aunt Rebekah’s baby. So unless you want to lose your hand. Be careful.”

Lizzie quickly stepped away from the car with paler than usual face and Hope just shook her head, “Easiest trick to figure out what car belongs to which Mikaelson is by color.”

Kaleb’s voice echoed through the room, “Color?”

Hope searched for his head and found it peering at the engine; the car a dark teal blue 1957 Mercedes 300SL Gullwing; that she was fixing up for her uncle, “Yeah. Red colored cars will mostly be Aunt Rebekah’s, blue colored cars will belong to Uncle Kol, black cars Uncle Elijah, white colored cars, my dad, grey colors will be Aunt Freya’s, and last but not least, Uncle Finn’s cars will be a cream or brown color.”

She saw him nod and stood from the chair at the computers and made her way to him, Josie’s fingers laced with her own. She stood by him and looked at him curiously, “Know a lot about engines?”

He shook his head with a smile, “Nah. Cars were never my thing.”

She cocked her head, “So what  _ is  _ your thing?”

His smile widened, “Music. I’ve loved it since I was a kid.”

Hope nodded thoughtfully, “You play any instruments?”

“Yeah, I can play the piano, acoustic guitar, and the saxophone.”

“You any good?”

“I would like to say yes. But it will never go anywhere, which I’m cool with.”

Hope frowned a little, “Why wouldn’t your music go anywhere?” She was getting antsy so she unlocked her fingers from Josie, made her way to the shelves of tools, grabbed a wrench and after she rolled up her sleeves she slid underneath the car and began working. 

Kaleb assumed she still wanted to talk to him and was confirmed right when her voice came from beneath the car, “Keep going. I’m listening.”

“Well for starters I could never do much with my music because everyone I knew before I became a vampire, believe I am dead, which technically I am. And besides I wouldn’t have the first clue to getting labels to notice me.”

Hope hummed and heard the shuffling of feet as the group all came around the car, “Jed can you hand me a ⅞ ? And Kaleb my family is very old so we have many connections.” 

She slid out from underneath the car and took the offered wrench, “If you ever want to take your music somewhere. Just let me or any other Mikaelson know okay?”

He nodded with a thankful smile, “Thanks Red. I appreciate it.”

She just shrugged and went back under, “Don’t mention it. We are family now and I want to make sure you are healthy and happy.”

She heard the group begin chatting away and joking around as she, with some assistance from Jed and surprisingly May, worked on the convertible. The group stopped when they heard the sound of the garage door opening and deafening roars and rumbles flowed in. 

In cruised Hope’s car with Finn behind the wheel and Esther sitting in the passenger seat. She snorted softly when she heard Lizzie mumble under her breath, “Gods, even her car is badass.”

She slid back out and took the offered hand of MG and thanked him as she wiped her hands on a nearby rag. She gave her car a quick once over and tapped on the tinted glass of the driver’s window. Beaming at her uncle as it rolled down, “Not a scratch on her. Thank you very much.”

Finn smirked, “If you’re anything like your father, I knew better than to risk it.”

Hope laughed and stepped back so he could hop out of the car, leaving the engine running, “Which means, I don’t want to risk scratching any other car here trying to park this beast. So good luck.”

Hope rolled her eyes and hopped into the driver’s seat, adjusting the mirrors and seat to suit her again. Just to show off she revved the engine twice, making her grandmother squeak and great aunt and grandfather chuckle. 

She rolled past her friends and easily parked her car, pulling out the keys and opening the trunk. She hopped out and began grabbing the grocery bags, her friends following suit. 

Once the teens and three adults were loaded with bags and boxes, she locked the car and they all crammed into the elevator. After they reached the first floor, the entire pack worked quickly and efficiently to put away all of the food.   


Just as they finished Jackson and his group walked in carrying bags of everything they could possibly need for the next several days.

**1:45 Saturday**

After putting all of their supplies away Hope approached Alaric, “Hey.”

He smiled down at her, “Hey Hope. How are you doing?”

She shrugged, “I’m okay. I wish Penelope was here with us, any word from her family?”

The headmaster shook his head, “Unfortunately no. I called them saying it was urgent that they called me back, but nothing.”

An unfamiliar voice called out as a quartet of women walked gracefully into the center of the compound, “Is there a Hope Mikaelson here?!”

The small latina was quickly shushed and pulled back by a tall and unamused dirty blonde. Hayley was the first to reach where the women stood, “Who’s asking?”

Hope and most of those who knew Hayley, knew she was in mama bear mode and it was best to either let Hope step in or let the scene play out. Hope decided on the former before anything could escalate, easily noticing the various weapons strapped onto all of the women, “Mom?”

Hayley looked over her shoulder, her hazel eyes locking with her daughter’s amused blue, “Yeah?”

“I got it.” Hayley’s face flushed, and Hope just kissed her cheek and looked at the new intruders. “I’m Hope. Can I help you with something?”

The latina went to speak again but her mouth was covered by a woman on her right. The curly haired woman sending Hope a quick smile, before the brunette with striking green eyes answered the question, “We were told to find you because you can help us get home.”

Hope quirked her brow, “Why do you need my help for that? And who exactly sent you?” The auburn haired teen was honestly curious on who would have sent these women to her.  _ Maybe an enemy?... _

That thought was quickly ripped from her head at the name that spilled past somber lips, “Penelope Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.
> 
> I just wanted to check in, I know it has been a while, but now I am back and ready to keep moving forward with this fic. I hope you all are as excited about this as I am. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Penelope **

**1:45pm Saturday**

Penelope awoke with a whimper, her back throbbing and her skin still burning. She felt a soft hand caress her hair, “Shh, be careful if you plan on moving love. They really did a number on your back.” The soft tone warming the words. 

The teen lifted her head and looked into blue eyes, “Who are you?” The older woman smiled at the girl. 

“My name is Mary Louise.” 

Penelope flicked a brow up, inwardly wincing at the pain from the simple movement, “Mary Louise as in, Nora and Mary Louise? The heretics that blew up the phoenix stone?”

The blonde’s smile broadened, “That would be us.” She pointed her finger over to the corner where Penelope could faintly hear two voices murmuring. “Nora is over there speaking with Valerie.”

Penelope nodded and laid her head back down onto the woman’s legs, uncaring that she hardly knew the woman than from what the books at school said, “You were dead though. How are you here?”

She got a thoughtful hum for a response, “I believe we have you to thank for our resurrection my dear.”

Penelope furrowed her brows, “Me?”

“Well you and your loves. There are many of us that live again thanks to you three.”

Penelope was worried, too many people from any one of hers, Josie’s or Hope’s past can be a cause for war. “How many?”

“I’m not sure of a number, but I can say that none of us wish to hurt anyone that has risen with us or still lives.”

“How are you so sure?”

Penelope felt Mary Louise chuckle and sank further into the gentle combing of her fingers, “If we wanted to hurt those who have done us wrong, we wouldn’t have been caught and brought here.”

“What do you mean?” Penelope was tired and she fought to stay awake. 

“We felt a pull here and couldn’t ignore it. We were just outside the gates when we were shot down and brought in here. When we woke up and figured out that it was  _ you _ pulling us here, we have done our best to stay strong for you.”

Penelope nodded and let her eyes droop closed, “Please don’t leave me here.”

Mary Louise’s heart clenched for the vulnerability this girl was showing her. She looked up at Nora and Valerie with tear filled eyes and made her promise to the young teen, “We will always be by your side little one.”

**6:00pm Saturday**

Penelope woke up again several hours later feeling better than she had the last few times. She sighed at the fingers still carding through her hair but when she looked up, she was surprised to find green eyes looking down at her instead of blue. The brunette smiled and removed her hand from Penelope’s hair and helping the tribrid roll over and sit up. 

The teen looked over to the woman, “Nora, right?” 

She nodded in response, “That’s correct. How are you feeling darling?”

Penelope gave an inward smile at the similar yet so very different accent coating her voice than Mary Louise’s. “I feel like my whole body is on fire but I feel better now than I did earlier.”

Nora gave a short nod, “Your body is forcing itself to heal. Which after what you went through is to be expected.”

Penelope shrugged, “It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. Though normally they are careful enough to not leave visible marks or scars.”

Nora growled lowly but placed a gentle hand on Penelope’s cheek, “They’ve hurt you before?”

The teen nodded yes and the women walking over became confused when Penelope curled into Nora, her frail and battered form quaking with quiet sobs. 

Nora looked over raven locks and mouthed, “ _ They have hurt her before this.”  _

Valerie became even more furious, her chest heaving with anger and rage. How could a parent hurt their child? How much of a monster do you have to be to do so? 

She looked at the girl sobbing into her sister’s chest, promising herself that she would protect this innocent child with her life. 

**6:45pm Saturday **

Penelope had cried herself to sleep and the three women kept themselves close to her. Wanting to take away her pain but being unable to was driving them mad, making it harder to keep their tempers and bad moods at bay. 

The women tensed as the mirrored glass lit up and guards entered, dragging and chaining up a woman. Valerie was enraged as she saw Penelope’s dried blood still streaking the pristine white floor. 

She was so furious that she hardly paid the new woman any mind. That is until she heard Nora’s breath catch and she finally looked at the  _ very _ familiar face. 

Valerie couldn’t help herself as she silently stood and walked over to the window and stared directly at the woman she had fallen in love with the summer before she was to become the first heretic, the same summer she met one of her greatest friends. 

The door opened again and a massively built man stepped through, holding a dripping coiled five point whip. The man looked pale and afraid which seemed out of place on his typically, from what they had seen of him in glimpses, stoic face. 

Penelope’s mother followed him and gave him orders, “Don’t stop whipping her until she tells us what we need to know.”

The man gave a nod and Valerie watched as he released the coil and began whipping the blonde prisoner. 

After the first few lashes, the prisoner woke up with a grunt as the whip made contact with her back again. Valerie’s heart clenched at the pain trying to stay hidden in blue green eyes. 

Valerie looked to her right as Nora wrapped her tanned hand around her own. “I didn’t know she was turned.”

Nora nodded, “None of us did. I always wondered what happened to the love of your life since they buried an empty casket and never found her body.”

Valerie gave a watery smile, “Most would argue that I have yet to find the love of my life.”

Mary Louise scoffed from her place under Penelope’s head, “Most don’t know about her.”

**7:15pm Saturday **

The duo by the glass looked back at it when the prisoner began wrapping the chains around her wrists. Everything happened in slow motion as the chains that were now pulled taut, snapped with a single tug and the woman fell to her knees, blood pouring from her back and mixing with Penelope’s. 

The man that was whipping her quickly dropped the whip and held up his hands, knowing that the other woman was too powerful to fight. Besides that, this woman wore the face of the Heda before Lexa’s ascension, the same Heda that put the idea of the Coalition and peace in the young girl’s mind. The same Heda that first helped Lexa see that love was not weakness. 

The same woman who stormed into the nighblood’s quarters during a raid and died protecting Lexa and Luna, both who had ran into the fray and would have died, had Heda Koldan not jumped in front of the spear thrown at the small girls. 

Heda Koldan died to protect the Trikru children and even though she was Azgeda, the former Heda was a formidable warrior and an honorable woman who Gustus was proud to have served. 

The woman caught her breath and stood on shaky legs, turning to face Gustus who remained still with fear and guilt shining in his eyes. The blonde took a small step forward and gave him a nod, understanding that this man had no choice. 

The blonde looked up as Penelope’s mother came storming into the room, a gun with vervain laced bullets and a clip of wooden ones in her pocket. “Don’t move or I will load your demon body with vervain!”

The blonde smiled wickedly, and when she spoke, her English accent was heavy and dark, “You’ve already done that love. Yet here I stand with more power and strength than you.”

The Park woman sneered and looked to Gustus, “You’re twice her size and a warrior, chain her back up!”

Gustus looked from the blonde, to the graying woman, to the mirror where he knew the three -if not four- other prisoners were watching, back to the blonde and finally settled on the older woman. “No.”

Moving to gun to point at Gustus was the woman’s biggest mistake as the blonde vampire launched at her and bit down roughly on the woman's neck. The blonde kept drinking and draining the woman of blood as Gustus quickly called out to his people, per orders of Heda Lexa, at the doorway, 

“ _ Go get her clothes. Release the four from their cell and get your things packed and ready to leave this place at once.” _

The men and women nodded and took off, eager to leave this place behind. Behind the glass Valerie, Nora and Mary Lousie all watched as the woman literally drained the life out of Penelope’s mother. 

They watched in silence as the man called out what looked like orders and the men and women moving about to follow them. As the blonde lifted her head upwards, the door opened and the trio of heretics moved their attention to that. 

A petite brunette with ice blue eyes followed by a built man with long hair and the same ice blue eyes stepped through the door, defences down. The girl spoke first, “My name is Ontari and this is my brother Roan. We were told to come get the four of you so we can all leave this place.” 

The girl became angry as she saw Penelope still unconscious and several of her stitches reopened. She shook her head and let her brother finish for her as she walked over and fell to the floor beside Penelope, a hand coming up to prevent the tears from falling. “We want to help please let us.”

Valerie focused back onto the blonde woman on the other side of the glass as Nora and Mary Lousie decided their plan. Nora nodded, “We will go with you, but should  _ any _ harm or attempt to harm come to Penelope. We will kill you all. “

The siblings nodded and Ontari easily scooped Penelope into her arms and stood. The trio of women slightly impressed with the strength the small girl possesses. 

**7:30pm Saturday**

Roan gave a small frown as his sister left with the girl and the women were still in shock, “Our mother was never a good one and because of the color of Ontari’s blood, she molded my sister into a powerful and ruthless warrior.”

Nora snorted as she and the others followed him out of the cell, feeling their magic return slowly, “She didn't look so ruthless in there.”

Roan looked back at the brunette with sad eyes, “Our mother brainwashed her into doing things so despicable the devil himself would weep. But when Ontari was captured during war, Heda Lexa ripped through lie after lie our mother ever told her.” 

“Not long after that and with the only other option being death, my sister chose to do better. To be better and has been repenting for her crimes since. Seeing the girl with those wounds, it reminded Ontari of what she has been through and what she has done to others.”

The women walked with him in silence as his story sank in. But soon they were walking up to the bearded man and the blonde vampire. The latter who immediately locked eyes with Valerie and stopped talking mid sentence. 

The tall blonde stepped up to Valerie and looked down into her eyes, “I am sorry.”

The heretic was thrown off guard as the familiar scent, underneath the layers of copery blood, washed over her sending chills down her spine and making her heart began to race. “Why are you sorry? There is no need for apologies darling.”

The other woman smiled sadly, “I should have come to you sooner. But I was a coward and I couldn't bear to show you the monster I had become.”

Valerie gave her a watery smile and brought a hand up to cup the woman’s cheek, “You have made no mistake Colden, I promise you as much.”

Colden nodded and lifted her head and looked over to Ontari who was still cradling Penelope into her chest, “Would you like any help?”

Ontari looked up at the offer and shook her head, trying to place the face that seemed so familiar to her, “No thank you.”

The blonde nodded, “Very well then. We must be on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do not own any of "The 100" characters or plots, just borrowing them for this fic. Let me know what you guys think so far down in the comments below.


	9. Chapter VIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.
> 
> I do not own any of "The 100" characters or plots either, just borrowing for my fic.

3:00pm Saturday

Niklaus

The man felt his muscles tensing and untensing as the apparent leader of the quartet of women spoke about Penelope. Who had taken her from his family? Her parents. Why? The girls only knew about the family’s want to kill all tribrids. What was happening to Penelope as they sat there and listened to this nonsense? PENELOPE WAS BEING TORTURED. 

He was on the second floor, unseen to those below, but not unheard, so he stalked the halls. Back and forth. Back and forth. As he turned on his heel, he was stopped by Finn standing in the way. “Please move brother.”

Finn was not surprised by the undertone of a threat but he was surprised Klaus was trying to keep his cool. He stepped aside but when his brother got close enough to him, the oldest grabbed the younger’s arm and pulled him to the railing, looking down right above Hope and Josie. 

Finn kept his voice low, though he knew if anyone really wanted to hear him, they could. “I’m angry too, Niklaus, but we must stay level headed and open minded for anything because those girls and their friends will need our best selves right now. Do you understand that?”

Klaus felt the anxiousness leave his body as his brother spoke calmly. He nodded slightly and looked up at Finn, “How am I supposed to help her? All I’ve ever done was cause pain and suffering.”

Finn gave his younger brother a gentle smile, “All she needs from you, is to be there. She has gone long enough without her father, be that first and if the time comes, I guarantee you will be the first she goes to for tips on how to kill or maim.”

The brother duo heard a soft snort coming from downstairs and looked down to find Rebekah, Freya, and Keelin staring right at them. The men nodded and the women nodded back, the silent signal that everything was good. 

The elder Mikaelsons quickly tuned back into Hope’s conversation when the teen muttered under her breath. “I need someone to take me to the back. Now please.”

Though Hayley was closest, Lizzie had already begun to inch closer towards Hope, apparently the only one who noticed the subtle shaking happening around the house. The blonde used her new vampire speed and strength and launched herself at the smaller teen dragging them to the back. 

Lexa-4:15pm

After the lanky blonde girl and Hope vanished the brunette was unsure of what to do. She glanced over at Luna who wore a barely noticeable look of confusion before returning her attention forward. 

She took a startled step backwards and reached for the hilt of her sword as a few men; who all looked very similar; flew over the balcony rails and landed solidly on the concrete flooring. Before she had a chance to draw her weapon, two blonde women were in front of her, their eyes glowing with darkness and their teeth unnaturally long and sharp. 

The shorter haired woman spoke calmly but there was a clear sense of who held the power here, “No matter what you try to do with that-“ she pointed to the tanned hand gripping the leather wrapped hilt tightly “it wont work.” 

Anya sneered at the comment and stepped forward, her own hand resting on her sword “I bet I can make something work.”

The longer haired blonde stepped forward, “It wont work you nitwit-“ Raven snorted before quickly covering her mouth, although her eyes still shined with mirth, “because 95% of the people in the building are already dead. And for some metal wont work and for the rest of us we aren’t sure what will work.”

Lexa let her confusion shine through, “You’re dead?”

Freya clearly took some pity on the teen because she stepped back and gestured around the room, “Most of the people here are vampires. If they aren’t then they’ll be a witch, werewolf or thanks to recent events, all three.”

Raven saw that the three grounder women were confused so she pushed past Luna and Lexa, only to look back at the trio,

“Vampires, werewolves and witches are supernatural beings. Vampires are the walking dead who feed on blood to stay alive. Werewolves are men and women that turn into wolves on a full moon. And witches can perform spells and stuff like that.”

The warriors looked paler and paler with every word Raven said so when she stopped the trio glanced warily around them at everyone else. 

For the next hour or so Raven, Freya and Rebekah tried to explain as much about the supernatural world as the blondes dared without their neice’s permission. 

No matter who sent them, the Aunt’s were not going to give them the key to hurting the pack. Which was something both women never wanted to happen again. 

Saturday 5:30pm

Shortly after Raven, Freya and Rebekah began explaining supernaturals to the newcomers, the rest of the pack and students decided to continue with their days. Everyone chose to ignore the fact that Josie had gone outside to check on her twin and girlfriend and has yet to return. 

Kol, Vincent, Davina, and Camille all began helping the Salvatore students pack up and gather enough food and supplies for the trip home. While they were packing, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Nadia, Katherine and Lexi had shown up and were eager to help in whichever way they can. 

The new adults and pack adults gave direction when asked or needed but other than a few here and there, they stayed out of leading roles, letting the teens take on the roles instead. Caroline was the one adult who was leading the most as all the students respected her as their headmistress. 

The blonde vampire wanted to check in on her daughters and Hope, but when she went to go outside, she was stopped by May, Kaleb and Jed. She sighed but let it go and kept helping. 

While the air was still clearly tense, the students and accompanying adults were ready for the trip back to Mystic Falls. Caroline made sure to hug Stefan, Jeremy, and Alaric as they boarded the bus. She gave simple nods to Lexi, Aiden and Josh as they followed in the latter’s truck. 

Saturday 6:30pm 

It was around 6:30 when Josie, Lizzie and Hope walked back into the house. There were tear streaks down each other's faces and Hope and Lizzie sported more than a few bruises while Josie only had a small cut on her eyebrow. 

The twins made a beeline for Caroline when they noticed her, while Hope made one for her Dad barrelling into his open arms as her body began to shake once more as sobs wracked her body. 

No one said a word but just continued quietly with their tasks. When Josie and Hope finally pulled away from their parents, they met each other in the middle of the room. Hope cleared her throat and spoke to gather everyone’s attention and waited for everyone to be in the room before she spoke. 

“I-“ Josie laced their fingers together and squeezed gently, “We, wanted to start off by apologizing. We left you guys when we should have been there to lead you.”

The shorter girl stopped talking when May cautiously stepped forward, “I think I speak for all of us when we say, it’s okay. We understand what kind of toll hearing what we did can take. She means so much to all of us in different ways. Means more to you both and emotions running haywire is understandable and expected.”

Hope smiled gratefully at the brunette while Josie addressed the rest of the room, “With that being said. Transitioning into wolves, using magic and our new vampire powers is going to have to be sped up.”

Lizze walked to meet Josie and Hope, “Basically this is going to be bootcamp. Get as powerful as possible in as little time we can. We are going to have a select group of adults work us to the bones.”

Hope continued easily, “We are going to push your limits, make you cry, sweat and bleed. Because as of this moment all of our focus is training to get Penelope back.”

Josie spoke again, “Some of the adults will be teaching different groups which are as followed: Esther and Bonnie- Magic lessons, offence and defence, Kol- will be handling Potions and Poisons by himself, Keelin, Hayley, and Jackson- anything to do with your inner and outer wolf, there will be two figthing groups, the first is offence with Klaus and Mikael teaching it and defence training with Elijah and Finn.”

The adults began shuffling around the room, walking towards their partners and quietly discussing how to teach their assigned part of training, or in Kol’s case leaving completely to gather the supplies he will need.

Hope took over listing the groups, “Uncle Marcel, Jackson and Damon will be using and controlling your heightened abilities. We need you guys to get used to carrying more weight, tuning out the unnecessary noise and scents, and moving faster than most of you are used to.”

Lizzie picked up where Hope left off, “Any questions?”

Landon raised his hand, “Who is going where?

Hope and Josie quickly separated the group in front of them and watched as everyone moved to get ready. Josie turned to Hope and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders and leant her forehead against Hope’s. 

“I’m proud of you and I can’t wait till we have Penelope back with us.” 

The brunette leant down and captured the pink lips between her own, humming softly as Hope pulled her closer by her hips. The duo parted slowly and Josie giggled softly as Hope pecked the tip of her nose. With a final kiss, Josie walked over to Mikael and Klaus’ group stripping down to her sports bra and tying her hair up. 

Lexa approached Hope then, “May we also join in training? I am sure my friends would feel slightly at ease if they were able to stretch their muscles.”

Hope looked over Lexa’s shoulder and studied Luna and Anya carefully, both who did seem tense and itching to move freely. She looked back up to meet Lexa’s eyes, her heart clenching at the sight of incorrect green orbs. “Sure, you and your friends can train, but be careful. We won't be going easy.”

Lexa nodded and turned to the trio of mates behind her, “You are free to train with these people. But be wary, they possess abilities that can cause extreme injuries.”

With everyone in their groups Hope quietly made her way up to her room to gather her racing thoughts before everything became hectic. She leant forward against her balcony railing, sighing softly as the cool breeze swept across her face. When a small cough came from behind her she quickly spun around and locked eyes with a pair she had only ever read about. 

"Rayna Cruz!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought pf this chapter down below. I hope you enjoyed our little surprise at the end. Is she good, or is she the threat that came up with the others?
> 
> Let me know what you want to see happen and what you definitely don't!


	10. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any “Legacies”, “The Originals”, "The 100", or “The Vampire Diaries” characters, plots or scenes. I am simply borrowing them for this work.

**Saturday 7:15pm **

**Hope**

The teen stared at the hunter for a beat before rolling her eyes and throwing her hands into the air, “Not that I’m hating bringing people back, but can you PLEASE give me ONE MOMENT of peace???” Hope sighed roughly and looked over at the built brunette, “I’m sorry for that. It has been crazy around here lately.”

The woman simply nodded and shrugged, “I would assume so after all that has happened,” she held up her hand when Hope went to interrupt, “And before you ask, no, I am not the darkness that is out to kill you and your pock, matter of fact I am one of you.”

Hope furrowed her eyebrows, “How is that possible? We never knew you and as far as I was aware, Josie nor Penelope felt that connected to you. No offence.”

Rayna shrugged, “I was brought back as one of you because I requested it. What I did to vampires, whether they deserved it or not was unforgivable and I want to make it up to them.”

“So you became one of us? A Tribrid?”

“Not quite, I have the wolf gene in me now, as well as the vampire gene. But neither have been activated, so I’m really-”

“A witch without proper training or knowledge on how to start.” Josie spoke gently from the doorway before walking up to then behind Hope, leaning down and resting her chin on Hope’s shoulder. 

“We heard you yell Rayna Cruz so before everyone lost it Damon suggested I come up here first with a more experienced adult to help if need be.”

“So Damon is in the hall?”

Josie smiled and chuckled softly, “So Damon is in the hall.”

Hope shook her head before calling out to the man, “You can come in here Mr. Salvatore, I don’t mind.” 

The sound of feet pacing the halls stopped, Hope’s door opened and the dark haired man’s head popped in, followed by the rest of his body. With his shoulders squared back and muscles tensed he stood to the right of the duo before glaring at Rayna. 

Josie shook her head fondly at her uncle’s tactics but focused onto Hope as the girl began to speak. “So if you are one of us and not the thing out to kill us all, care to join training?’

The other woman shook her head, “I’m afraid not.”

“Why?”

“Because while I am not going to kill you, I know one of the few who are back to do so.”

Hope tensed, as did Josie. Damon realizing the girls weren’t able to say anything, spoke for them and the pack that was listening downstairs, “Who is it?”

“From what I could tell, one of the people brought back is Jullian. But he has something very dangerous, even to you.”

“What does he have Rayna?” Damon stepped closer, his muscles flexing and rippling underneath his tank top and Rayna knew he would either kill her for telling him, or kill her for keeping it a secret. 

Glancing at the two girls, she prayed one of them could try to hold Damon back from ending her life, “He has my sword, with a new phoenix stone.”

It felt as if the whole compound was frozen in time as everyone stopped moving, stopped talking, stopped breathing. Damon let the words run through his mind before he saw red and launched himself at Rayna. 

Before he reached her, he saw a flash of auburn before he was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall beside the door. He jumped to his feet, not caring who he had to go through to get to Rayna. 

He charged again, only to be stopped this time by a small body throwing its weight into his torso, sending the pair flying out of the doors and over the closest balcony railing. 

The pair crashed onto a table, the wood not standing a chance against the impact, shattered underneath the wrestling duo groaning for a moment before Damon was on his feet again. Hope not far behind him. He spun around to face her, fangs out and eyes clouded with hate. 

Unable to stop himself, Damon launched at Hope, his left fist quickly coming up and landing with a loud crunch from the teens nose, blood gushing out of the broken mess. At this point the entire pack was surrounding the two and after seeing Hope’s face a bloodied mess, most were ready to lay Damon out. 

Hope noticing this stopped them by throwing up a boundary spell, locking herself and the angry man inside and her pack out. Damon, not noticing any of this, threw his right arm out and grabbed Hope by the collar of her now ruined shirt and slammed her to the ground. The larger man quickly straddled the teen and held his hands against her neck. 

He growled as she laid there limply, “FIGHT BACK!”

Hope shook her head no and brought her hand to rest softly on his tear streaked cheek, “Be stronger than the hate and rage Damon. I believe in you, and I am not going to let the darkness consume your heart and love again. Let me help, please.”

Her words seemed to echo around in his head before his crystal blue eyes focused onto the teen beneath him and he immediately let go and scrambled away from her, burying his hands into his hair and his head into his knees. 

Hope laid still for a moment, waiting for the bruising she knew was around her neck to heal slightly before sitting up and kneeling in front of the eldest Salvatore, “You okay?”

He looked up in shock, “Why are you asking me? I’m the one who hurt you.” he gestured to the blood on her face from her, healing nose. 

She shrugged, “Because I will heal. Yours however are unseen but just as, if not more painful than any physical injury one can get.”

He looked down at his hands before looking back at Hope, “I am so sorry.”

Hope smiled but nodded her head to the second floor of the house where Josie, Rayna and now Lizzie were talking quietly, “Apologise to her not me, what you did to me was what was going to happen to her, but she wouldn’t have been able to fight back.”

The man sighed and nodded once before standing and holding out his hand. Hope gratefully accepted his offered hand and gave him a reassuring nod before taking down the spell. 

The pack parted to let the pair through without a word and they quickly walked through. They were stopped at the end by Freya, Hope nodded to Damon and he easily jumped up to the second floor and walked away to begin a soft conversation with Rayna. With that issue being handled Hope looked to her Aunt with a cocked head, “What’s up?”

Freya smiled and shook her head slowly, “You are too kind for your own good Hope.”

Hope beamed up at her Aunt, “I learned from the best Aunt Freya.”

Keelin sidled up next to her wife, baby Elijah bundled in her arms, “And by that she means me.” Freya gasped mockingly while the other two broke into a fit of giggles before Hope winced as her still healing nose was jostled. 

Freya sighed and raised her hand to hover over her niece’s nose, wincing as the snapping of bones into place was heard. When she was finished she waved her hand once, and then the only sign that Hope had been bleeding was the soiled clothing she wore. The blonde pulled Hope into a hug before placing a quick kiss to her hairline. 

They parted and Hope called out, “Okay guys, time to get back to work. But this time I will be joining you, so get ready.”

After she spoke there were several voices that rang through the room, 

“Oh no.” dread was laced in Landon’s voice.

“YEA BOI!” MG had been waiting to spar with Hope for  _ years  _ and clearly he couldn’t wait. 

“Should we be worried?” Caroline snorted at Bonnie, the pair having quickly latched onto each other after meeting at the school. 

And finally but certainly not least was Mikael joking with Klaus, “Time to find out if she fights like her father or mother. I do hope it’s the latter.”

Hope laughed along with the rest of the room and looked up to find Josie watching her lovingly from the second story. The brunette winked before jumping off the ledge and right onto her girlfriend, the auburn haired teen catching her with ease. 

The couple stood there staring into the others eyes for several minutes, uncaring or unnoticing the pack watching them silently as they set up and began getting ready to train, happy for the girls that they all care for.

Hope gently set Josie back to the ground and smiled up at the brunette, “Ready to keep training love?”

Josie nodded but looked down at Hope’s clothes, “Yes but let’s get you changed first. You reek of blood and it’s making me, tingly.”

“Tingly?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what it means but I rather smell you.” Hope blushed as Josie grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the stairs. 

Hope followed the taller girl up to their room, taking off her bloodied clothes as Josie rummaged through her drawers, grabbing a pair of navy joggers and a white muscle tank. Turning around Josie stopped in her tracks at the sight of Hope sprawled in the middle of her bed with her feet dangling off the edge, clad in only a black sports bra and matching boxer briefs. 

Hope opened her eyes and felt her body flush at the predatory look in her girlfriend’s eyes. Clearing her throat she propped herself up on her elbows and felt both of her eyebrows raise as Josie dropped the change of clothes beside the girl and straddled Hope’s waist.

Leaning down Josie cupped Hope’s jaw and kissed the other girl deeply, both girls sighing happily. Hope brought her hands up from the bed and ran them over Josie’s thighs before sliding up her back, pushing the thin shirt up as she went. 

Josie pulled back with a gasp and pulled off her shirt, grinding her hips down as Hope’s lips pressed against her throat softly at first before becoming rougher. Josie tangled her fingers into Hope’s hair pulling the girl closer, gasping and grinding against the hard length beneath her. 

Hope pulled back and Josie moaned at the hunger in dark vein surrounded eyes, Josie let her eyes, which she knew were also dark and glowing, slip down to Hope’s mouth, whimpering softly as she caught a glimpse of Hope’s fangs, 

The whimper made Hope groan and surge up to capture Josie’s lips between her own once more. Josie kissed back hungrily, letting Hope’s tongue slip past her lips and entwine with hers. Hope released a throaty moan as Josie ground down on her throbbing length hard. 

Josie felt Hope’s hand slide down her back again and let out a breathy moan as the traveling hands stopped at her butt and squeezed softly. She barely had time to react before she found herself out of breath, on her back with her hands pinned beside her head and Hope grinding down into her center. 

Josie’s head dropped back, exposing her neck and Hope took the opening and latched on to the brunette’s pulse point, sucking roughly leaving a dark mark before moving up and down the slender throat kissing, sucking and nipping at the vulnerable flesh. 

Hope steadily slowed her grinding hips and began placing gentle kisses upon the marks she made before pecking Josie’s kiss swollen lips softly, “I-“

“Think we should wait for Penny?” Hope nodded and bowed her head before lifting it again when Josie kept speaking, “I agree baby. As  _ hot _ as this was, I wouldn’t want to go any further without Penelope here with us.”

Hope crawled off of Josie and threw on the discarded clothes, smiling as Josie did the same. “We will get her back soon Jo, I promise.”

**7:45pm Saturday**

Hope and Josie stopped at the base of the staircase, looking over their friends and family all training and learning to work together. Further inspection showed Lexa and Anya sparring on one of the spare mats, Luna was helping Elijah and Finn with defence by being their offence and Raven was, “Hey Jo?”

“Do you see Raven anywhere?”

The taller teen drew herself to her full height and scanned the room, “No I don’t. Do you want me to find her?”

Hope closed her eyes and listened carefully for the sound of Raven’s metal brace, she found it in her father’s old study and shook her head at her girlfriend, “No I found her. You go join the others and I will be back soon.”

Josie nodded and leant down, giving Hope a soft kiss and walking away towards keelin who had spotted the young pair. 

Hope smiled fondly at her girlfriend and Aunt interacting before quietly making her way down the hallway and into the ajar door of the lower floor study. She spotted Raven sitting in a chair facing the fireplace and fighting with the metal surrounding her leg.

Hope made her way to the older woman and knelt beside her, placing her pale hand on the struggling tan one. 

Raven looked up into deep blue eyes, her own brown flaming with anger, “i don’t need your help.”

Hope nodded, “I know, but I want to help.”

Raven sighed, “There’s not much to help with, the metal is wearing down from continuous use. In a few months, if the weather is good, the brace will snap and I don't think I will be able to move enough to make a new one.”

Hope’s eyes focused on the metal and the leg beneath it, “What happened?”

Raven closed her eyes and rested her head back, “I was shot and then kidnapped. The bullet was taken out and I would’ve healed completely if the assholes who kidnapped me hadn’t stuck a drill into the hole and ruined any chance of that.”

Hope looked up and bit her lower lip thoughtfully, “I can’t promise anything, I won't do that to you. But I have an idea, that if it works, you will heal 100% and be able to get rid of the brace completely.”

Raven opened her eyes and sighed, “Look kid, I rather not have to die to be able to walk. I appreciate the offer though.” The latina moved to stand up but Hope placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to die. Let me try please.”

Raven sighed again, “Fine, but I want Anya and Luna in here with me please.”

Hope nodded, “Give me a few minutes and I will be back with your girls.”

“Okay.”

Hope stood and left the room, turning back into the center of the compound she stopped short. In the center of the room were two  _ very  _ familiar wolves. The first and bigger of the two, was her mother. The beautiful dark and light browns mixing seamlessly. The second was smaller but only slightly, but her coat was a rich dark chocolate.  _ Josie.  _

Hope saw Keelin and Jackson standing to the side wearing a sports bra and leggings for Keelin and a black tank and sweats for Jackson. Hope made her way over to the older wolves and watched her mother and Josie circle each other. “Care to share what’s going on?”

Kellin smirked while Jackson spoke, “Your mother and Josie are sparring in their wolf forms.”

“Ahh, who’s winning?”

Keelin’s smirk became a grin while Jackson released a playful grumble. “Your girlfriend should  _ not  _ be underestimated.”

Hope couldn’t hold back her laughter if she wanted to, the sound caught the attention of the room and the wolves, but Josie being very clever used the distraction to launch at Hayley and pin the wolf down with her jaw locked on Hayley’s neck. 

Hayley released a yip and Josie let go, both women shiftling back, Hayley beaming with pride and Josie smiling bashfully. Klaus stepped into the ring of people and called for the next pair to spar, which happened to be MG and Rebekah.

Hope focused on Josie and smiled widely at the girl, “You did good babe.”

Josie blushed heavily, “I only won because your laugh distracted your mom.”

Hayley wrapped her arm over Josie’s shoulders, “Don’t let her fool you Hope, she is not a girl to be messed with.”

Hope’s eyebrow slid up smugly, “Oh I am aware. But it’s good everyone else is starting to realize that too.”

Hayley chuckled and gave Josie a squeeze and Hope a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll get out of your hair. I need to go back to using my magic, see you two later.”

Hope smiled and tilted her head Josie understanding and following the shorter girl into an empty nearby room. Once the door was shut Hope looked at the fireplace and sighed, “Within a few months, as long as the weather is good, Raven’s brace will break and she doesn’t think she will be able to move enough to make another.”

Josie sat on top of the table and pulled Hope into her, both facing the fire. “That has to be worrying for Luna and Anya, and completely devastating for Raven, She seems like an independent woman, and to have her ability to walk taken from her..”

Hope sighed heavily and lowered her head, “From what I can tell, Anya and Luna don’t know, as for Raven, I think the more her brace falters, the more hope she loses.”

Josie tilted her head and buried her face into Hope’s loose locks, “Is there anything we can do?”

“Well, I don’t know how our blood will affect someone from another Earth, but-”

“It could heal her. Completely.”

“Yeah.”

“Then what is stopping you?”

Hope turned in Josie’s arms, “We are about to go essentially into a war, our blood is more potent due to the wolf and vampire genes, if I’m right, it will stay in a human’s system longer than normal vampire blood. I don't know how long, but if something were to happen and Raven were to die with it in her system..”

“It could turn her against her will. And if she left to go to her Earth, without our magic, she would die.”

“Yeah..”

Josie rested her forehead against Hope’s and they sat in silence till a knock on the door broke them apart, “Come in!”

**8:30pm**

The door swung open and Luna and Anya stood there awkwardly, “I hope we aren’t interrupting but have either of you seen Raven?”

Hope nodded and laced her fingers with Josie leading the brunette out and gesturing for the other pair to follow them. When they reached the study, Hope motioned for the off worlders to enter first. 

Josie squeezed Hope’s hand, “We will give them the facts and they can make their choice. Deal?”

“Yeah, okay Jo. Deal.” with that the teens entered the study and closed the door behind them, the sounds of their pack training their hardest fading away.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but long awaited chapter update! I hope you all enjoy it

Three Days Later- Pack  
It ha  
d been three days since the new pack of Tribrids had started their training. Three days of blood, sweat and tears from everyone training their absolute hardest to be the best they can to save Penelope. 

Hope watched from the balcony as her friends and family sat gathered in the heart of the compound as they ate what would be their final large meal before they left on the hunt for their missing friend and leader. 

She smiled softly at the light brush of wind and looked to her right as a dark head of hair came into view. “I figured you’d be down there with everyone else.” 

Jackson hummed deeply, “Well I would be if we weren’t all hoping our Alpha would join us.”

“Us?” Hope quirked her eyebrow with a small smile. 

The older man just looked over the railing and Hope followed his sight, blushing when she found dozens of faces looking up at her with wide smiles. “We will find her Hope and we will make sure we stop whoever is trying to hurt us all. And when that is all said and done, we are going to get our guests home and then we are going to live a life full of love and happiness.”

She furrowed her brows and looked away from the pack, “It’s not that simple Uncle Jack. There are things that could go wrong, people could die, Penelope could already be-”

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson, if you finish that sentence, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Hope looked down into the crowd and spotted Josie standing with her hands firmly on her hips, a deep frown etched into her features. 

“We get that it’s scary. We understand that you may feel responsible for whatever happens and we know that you are trying to shoulder the world on your shoulders but look around Hope.” Josie gestured to the group of people around her.

“We’re scared too. But if there is one thing I know every single person in this building can agree on, it’s you are not alone. We are with you every step of the way no matter what happens.”

Lizzie stood with her sister, “She’s right Mikaelson. You’ve given us all a huge family with different quirks and habits but filled with so much love and trust. You may try to play the martyr, but you can’t shake us that easy.”

Hope went to reply but was brought to her knees, along with the rest of the pack, by the feeling of her blood boiling inside her body. She gripped her head and clenched her teeth, refusing to scream in pain. She heard a dozen footfalls and by the time the pain stopped she was panting heavily and could barely move from kneeling. 

She looked over the railing and saw her pack struggling to get to their feet, her eyes darted to Lexa, Anya, Luna and the newly healed Raven- hoping they weren’t affected by the magic. That hope quickly died when she spotted four robed people with their hands in the women's’ chests. 

She took a deep breath and finally struggled to her feet, helping Jackson up with her. She took a few steps back from the railing trying to stay in the shadows when a voice boomed through the compound, “HOPE MIKAELSON! I have a gift for you.”

The way the man said gift made her pause her retreat and push past Jackson, who was shaking his head no, she stepped into the light. The second she saw who he was and what her gift was, she was ready to launch over the balcony. But she knew she couldn’t because whatever decapitated her and her pack took away most of her strength and it wasn’t coming back quickly.

The man looked around the room and gave her a devious grin when he spotted her on the balcony, “Why don’t you come down here Hope? See your gift up close.”

She hesitated but he saw this and with a nod of his head another of the cloaked people dashed forward and shoved their hand into Keelin’s chest and quickly ripped out her heart. Despite knowing that her Aunt would heal, Hope felt more than heard the scream that escaped her throat. 

He stared up at her with a smirk and she knew she had no choice but to follow his directions. Giving a choked sob, she jumped over the railing and landed next to her father with a grunt. Her dad quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her upright before helping her walk to the body at the man’s feet.

Hope passed Josie on her way and avoided making eye contact, the guilt becoming too much for the shorter teen to handle. She and her father stopped in front of the man surrounded by cloaked figures and when he stared back, she dropped her gaze to the covered body.

Letting go of her father she fell to her knees and reached a shaky hand out to the edge of the blanket and pulled back to reveal the pale face of a woman she’s never seen before. The grunt and gasp from Lexa, Anya and Luna told her that they knew the dead woman. 

She looked up to the dark haired man, “What do you want from me.”

The man smiled widely and let his eyes settle on Josie and Lizzie, “Do you know how annoying it is how they managed to stay alive all this time?”

Hope felt a shift in her pack's energy at the underlying threat but held up her hand slowly, “You know I can’t let you kill them.”

He laughed loudly before stopping abruptly, “Yeah I’m not going to kill them. At this point it would be so unsatisfying.” He looked Hope in the eyes, “No, I’m going to kill you or Little Miss Green Eyes.”

Hope growled finally gaining enough strength to let her fangs drop and eyes glow, “I swear to god, you harm a hair on her head and I’ll-” she was cut off by the man. 

“You’ll what Baby Mikaelson, kill me?! In case you haven’t noticed you and your merry band of martyrs can barely stand let alone fight me AND my minions here.”

Even knowing he was right Hope had to at least try. Struggling to her feet she stood to her full height in front of her soulmate's evil uncle. Going to speak she was cut off by a voice echoing from behind her and the pack. “How about a deal Kai?”

Spinning around she watched as Josette Saltzman walked through the parting group and stopped right next to her.

Kai smirked, “A deal hmm?”

Jo nodded, ignoring the group around her, “Yep, tonight's a full moon. I have my magic back so we complete the merge, finally putting an end to this madness. If I win, I get to lock everything you into a chest in the far corners of my mind, if you win-”

“I get to torture your family for the rest of eternity. That is if I don’t kill them first.”

Jo nodded and waited in front of her twin while he decided, “Fine, but just us and as a show of good faith I will release not one, not two but THREE of my hostages to you. Full moon is at it’s peak in three hours, I’ll see you at St. Anne's then.”

Storming out without another word the cloaked people followed Kai out of the compound and roughly ten minutes after his departure, three hooded figures walked in with their hands bound. Springing into action Hope reached for the shortest figure and nearly sobbed when she was met by light green eyes and choppy raven locks. 

She didn’t give Penelope any time to adjust to the bright lights before Hope’s lips were on her and the ravenette was cradled into the tribrid’s arms.   
Whimpering at the feel of Hope’s lips, Penelope didn’t notice Josie coming towards them until her lean form pressed into Penelope’s back and her pouty mouth was kissing and nipping along the column of her girlfriends neck. 

Pulling away, Penelope wasn’t allowed to catch her breath as she was quickly spun and Josie was pulling her lower lip between her own and kissing Penelope deeply. Hope taking Josie’s place at their girlfriends neck. 

A short cough brought the three girls out of their lust and love filled trance and they looked over to find the entire room’s eyes upon them. Hope and Josie blushed furiously while Penelope just smirked and laid her head on Josie’s chest. Sighing as lavender and sandalwood filled her senses. She could faintly hear conversations going on around her but she was just focused on being here in this moment with her girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I am grateful to have all of the support and love.
> 
> If you liked, loved or hated it, let me know by leaving a comment or like down below!


End file.
